The Talk Zone (On Hiatus)
by NaturalDreamer
Summary: Based on "Inseparable Beings". Miyako and Rukia are going to host a talk show with the Sonic gang. Filled with humor, entertainment, and questions. However, will they be successful? Or... Fail? Read first chapter before you decide to review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: If you guys are wondering, I'm Miyako. I will be hosting "The Talk Zone". ^w^ Now then, this is my first talk show. The beginning will be quite rough, but I hope to improve over time. Haha anyway, on with the story!_

**Please read at the end of the story. Important message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sega characters. I only own Rukia.**

* * *

There is something...about this that makes her incredibly nervous. She has never hosted a talk show before or speak in front of a lot of people. Sure, she spoke in front of her class before, but this is something completely different. Peeking out, her blue eyes browses through the audience. For some reason, she can see a lot of wolves whispering to each other while glancing around. Her heart beats quickly as she steps back and whimpers a little. "Miyako? Is something the matter?"

Miyako turns around to face a purple female Echidna. A short bang hangs over her left eye to cover most of the scar. They share the same eye color, but their clothes are different. She's wearing a blue cloth around her chest with a short black sleeveless coat on top. Her skirt, long boots and short fingerless gloves are black. The long socks are blue and black. A gold locket hangs around her neck while her blue goggles rest on her head. Finally, a long scar appears from her right hip to her left shoulder. It's mostly hidden by the clothes, but anybody can still see the scar on her stomach. Miyako smiles upon seeing the purple Echidna, her heart calming down. "Rukia. I'm glad that you could make it."

Rukia nods before patting her shoulder. "As am I. Now, what's wrong?"

Miyako sighs, feeling the nerves throughout her body. Her hands are shaking, but she clenches them to prevent the shakiness. "Well... I'm nervous. This is my first time doing this and I have to speak in front of a lot of wolves in the audience."

Rukia observes her. The poor girl is shaking and her eyes keeps darting around. Taking her hand, she escorts her over to a nearby chair and pushes her down gently. "Sit here. Try to calm yourself while I go check it out."

Miyako looks at her comforting gaze before she nods. "Okay."

While Miyako focuses on calming down, Rukia goes to check things out. Peeking out a little, her eyes browses through the audience. There are no wolves...except one. Multiple humans and animals are sitting in the audience, talking amongst each other. Rukia sighs, sweat dropping a little. '_She's beyond nervous..._'

Turning her head, she stops a crew member. "Can you get some green tea for Miyako? She needs something to calm herself down. Please and thank you."

"Of course. Right away." The member nods at her before walking off quickly to get some tea.

Rukia walks back to Miyako and notices that she's twiddling her thumbs. Standing in front of her, Rukia takes her glasses off to examine them. Miyako looks at her, confused on what she's doing. Rukia didn't see anything dirty on the glass and she gives Miyako a dull expression. "There's only one wolf out there. The rest are humans and different animals."

Miyako's heart skips a beat and she blushes in embarrassment. She looks away, ashamed with herself. "I-Is that so? Ah... How embarrassing."

Rukia watches her. Truth be told, she is quite anxious as well. She will be with Miyako during the talk show and sitting in front of a lot of strangers. However, compared to Miyako, she knows how to keep her emotions under control. Miyako... Not so much. Rukia hands her the glasses and Miyako puts them back on. "Take a deep breath."

Obeying, Miyako takes a deep breath. "Now, slowly breathe out."

Complying once again, Miyako slowly breathes out. Rukia tells her to repeat and Miyako does the process again. Her heart beat is calmer, but her hands continue to shake. Rukia takes her hands and squeezes them. "Remember... Smile and have a good time. You have good readers. Just calmly talk to them about the rules and you will do fine throughout the rest of the talk show."

Miyako can feel the assurance through Rukia's touch. It makes her feel at ease and warm. Miyako smiles at her before she nods. Rukia returns the gesture, patting her head softly. "Just like that. You'll be just fine."

A soft melody plays in the room where the audience sit. Both of them look up before looking at each other. "You're up. Good luck."

Standing, Miyako nods at her before walking out the back stage and into the room where the audiences reside. The audience see a pale, chubby young woman walk across the stage to reach the center. Her hair is reddish brown that's up in a ponytail. A clip keeps the ponytail up against the back of her head and several hair strands stand up from the clip, creating a funky ponytail style. She's wearing a light blue dress suit with a white blouse under her long sleeve coat. Her high heel sandals are white. She hears several claps and whistles from the audience. Miyako gazes at the audience before smiling and giving them a little shy wave. Without looking, the tip of her foot bumps into the stairs and she ends up tripping. Miyako lands on the stairs while hearing laughter from the audience. Rukia covers her eyes and shakes her head. Flustered, Miyako quickly stumbles up the stairs and sits in one of the comfy chairs. Her nerves are back. Sensing the same member behind her, Rukia turns to her. "Hurry and give her the tea."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl replies before she quickly walks out to reach Miyako.

Miyako has her head down in shame, still hearing the laughter from the audience. "Your tea, miss."

Miyako's raises her head to glance at the crew member. Looking down, she notices a cup with green tea in it. Miyako thanks her before taking the cup. Sighing, Miyako breathes in the aromatic scent before blowing and taking a sip. The warm liquid goes down her throat and into her stomach. The taste is a little sweet with some vegetable after taste lingering on her tongue. Placing the cup on a table stand, Miyako opens her eyes to look at the audience. "Good morning, everyone."

The laughter dies down as they notice an awkward, but refreshing smile on her face. Miyako is sitting up straight with her legs together and her feet are slightly to the side. Fixing her glasses, Miyako continues. "I'm sorry that you had to see that. As you can see, I'm quite clumsy."

Miyako hears a couple of chuckles, which widens her smile. "Let's get started, shall we? I wish to welcome you all to "The Talk Zone". I will be the host of this show and my co-host will be helping out as well. Please welcome, Rukia the Echidna."

The audiences clapped really hard when Rukia appears on the stage. The two women hear some sharp whistling and screams from the crowd. Rukia stares at the crowd and gives a brief wave, which makes the audience even more excited. Rukia walks up to Miyako and shakes her hand. Both of them sit down and make themselves comfortable as soon as they were done shaking hands. "You're quite famous, Rukia."

"It appears so... I'm just a fan character though. Not sure why I'm famous." Rukia gazes at the crowd with a wary glance.

"It's because of who you are, Rukia. They really like your character. You should have read the reviews from "Inseparable Beings". Some wish you were actually in _Sonic X_." Miyako informs her.

"Is that so? … Well then readers... You have my thanks." Rukia bows her head to the audience.

Another round of applause is heard as the women wait for the clapping to quiet down. Picking up a deck of flash cards from the table, Miyako reads the contents. Taking a deep breath, Miyako calms her heart before she reads. "Alright... We have some rules for this talk show."

A couple of boos are heard from the crowd as Miyako shakes her head, her nerves increasing, but she refuses to back down. "I know. Rules suck. However, if I'm going to keep this talk show going, I'm going to need your guys cooperation. Understand?"

Her tone is somewhat stern and unwavering. The audience nod simultaneously, waiting to hear the rules. Giving one final look at the audience, Miyako looks down at the flash cards. "Alright. First rule: You will only message your questions through private message. I don't want to see any questions in the review section. If I do see questions in the review section, I will delete it."

"What about the anonymous reviewers?" Rukia asks.

"I already have a plan for that. For those who review... You can talk about anything really. However, you just can't ask questions. The review section will be my audience. Sometimes, I will even read your review here. Sometimes though. I know this seems unfair to those who can't log in, but I want to follow the sites rules." Miyako tells her audience with an apologetic expression.

Taking a card from Miyako's hands, Rukia reads the next card. "Second rule: We won't be accepting any fan characters. If you post a fan character on your review, Miyako will delete your post."

Miyako nods, looking at her third card. Her confidence is increasing with every card she reads. "Third rule: You can only ask ONE QUESTION for each character. Ah... Who put those capitals in here? Anyway, I will only accept one question for each character. One question. One person. That's all. I want everyone to have a chance to ask a question."

"That reminds me. I will let everyone know when you can ask questions. As of right now, please don't send questions. When it's time to ask questions, I will hold this sign up to let you know." Rukia tells them while holding up a white board.

Rukia blinks in confusion when she suddenly hears people chucking. Miyako looks at the board and she slightly grins. On the board, it says, "I like apples." "So... When the board says "I like apples", that's their cue to send in their questions?"

Rukia looks at the board quickly before she flusters in embarrassment. Hiding behind the board, she turns it around. The words on the board now say "Send in a question". Miyako pats her shoulder before reading the fourth card. "Fourth rule: Keep your questions PG-13. You can curse if you want, but don't curse like a sailor. Okay?"

Picking up the cup, Miyako drinks some more green tea. While Miyako's busy, Rukia picks up the fifth card and reads. "Fifth rule: No arguing in the review section. It will only disturb the other reviewers, along with Miyako and I. Hm... I believe that's all of the rules. Unless you missed anything?"

Placing the cup down, Miyako ponders on this. Her mind quickly went over the rules before she comes to a conclusion. With confidence, Miyako turns to Rukia and shakes her head. "I believe that's all."

Rukia returns the gesture before handing the card back. Turning to the audience, she crosses her legs before speaking. "What we're going to do in this talk show is, obviously, do some questions and answers first. Some entertainment will follow. Other times we will show you clips from "Inseparable Beings", other Sonic games, or funny moments of _Sonic X_. It depends on what we're in the mood for. Last, but not least, we will sometimes do some contests. Examples are dancing competition, singing, fighting... Wait, fighting?"

"Yes. We'll make sure to broadcast somewhere else when it comes to fighting. We don't want the studio to be in ruin." Miyako assures her with a smile.

"If you're sure..." Rukia hesitates, still in doubt.

Miyako continues to stare at her before Rukia sighs. Trusting in Miyako's judgment, Rukia clears her throat before she turns to the audience again. "To get things started for the next chapter, we're going to bring in a character now. Please welcome, Sonic the Hedgehog."

The audience went crazy as soon as they hear Sonic's name. The girls especially. Some would yell out "I love you, Sonic!" or "You rock, Sonic!" or "I want to be your girlfriend!". Rukia just sweat drops at the girls shouts, shaking her head. Though, she can't help but be amused at the same time. Miyako just chuckles as she claps her hands. In no time at all, Sonic runs in and sits beside Rukia. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"We're just fine. Thank you for coming." Rukia thanks him.

"Yes, thank you." Miyako smiles at him.

"No problem." Sonic winks and gives the girls a thumbs up.

Miyako continues to smile before she turns to the audience. "We will now end the chapter for today. Of course, Sonic will be here to answer any of the questions that you guys send him in the next chapter."

Rukia raises the white board which says "Send in a question". "Of course, you can also ask Rukia and myself questions. It is up to you. I am sorry if this chapter is short, but since this is the introduction, it will be short. In the future chapters, they will be much longer and full of excitement. I hope you guys stay around to read."

"We also like to apologize for being strict with the rules. However, it is for the best. We want everyone to enjoy this talk show and we want it to be organized as well. That and well... We want this talk show to last a long time." Rukia adds while bowing her head in apology.

"Until next time. Good day." Miyako waves.

"Have a good night." Rukia nods at the audience.

Sonic grins at the audience. The crowd clap their hands as the lights above them dims out and the show ends for today.

* * *

**To be continued**

Now, what to do with the talk show. I will update "The Talk Zone" every Tuesday-Wednesday. Or, if I feel like it, update it before Tuesday or Wednesday. Read the rules, love the rules and we will have a good time with this. ^w^ Let's see...is there anything else? Hm... No... I don't think. AH YES! Thank you to those who voted. I really appreciate it. If you guys can, can you PM me who voted? I would like to thank you personally. ^^ Any criticism is welcome~


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This chapter is a little longer than the last. Might be a little exciting to you guys, might not. The beginning will be rough, but I will soon get the hang of things as I continue on with "The Talk Zone". _

_FireWolfHeart: Thanks for adding "The Talk Zone" to your favorites and story alert list. Also, thanks for the review. *Giggles* It is you. *Winks* I'm impressed with myself as well... A little difficult, but I managed. ^^  
_

_Feminist(dot)Attraction: Thanks for adding me to your favorites and this story. ^^ Nah, I'm sure you'll do just fine. ^^ Indeed I am! 8D I'm clumsy in real life too... So this fits. XDD That part made me giggle too. *Smiles*_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sega characters. I only own Rukia.**

* * *

Panic strikes several hearts in the room when Dr. Eggman suddenly appeared and brought out a robot to attack the two anthropomorphic animals sitting on the couch. The audience start running around, avoiding the robot that's causing destruction in the room right now. Miyako's heart skips a beat as she jumps out of her seat and hides under a table. When she notices Dr. Eggman crash right through the ceiling, she fears that the audience will get hurt from the rubble and robot. '_I hope they're okay..._'

Sonic and Rukia stand, ready to take on the robot that decided to attack now. Sonic smirks, ready for some action as his legs tense up with excitement. Rukia gets into fighting position, waiting for the right moment to strike. They look at each other before nodding as they attack now. Sonic's the first to attack as he quickly swirls around the robot and stands on it's shoulder. "Try and catch me~!"

The robot slams it's right hand on it's left shoulder, but Sonic easily dodges. Now standing on it's right shoulder, Sonic sticks his tongue out at the robot, wanting to have a little fun while messing with it. "Missed me, slow poke!"

The robot falls for the trick again as Sonic lands on it's head now. Wanting to show off, he starts break dancing, which earns him an excited cheer from the audience. Miyako sweat drops at his easy going attitude, not moving from where she is. Rukia jumps toward the robot and twists her body to bring her left leg out. Her foot makes impact on the robot's chest and it skids back a couple of feet. Sonic jumps off of the robot and lands beside Rukia. The robot's back hits the wall, which causes multiple of rock pieces to fall to the ground. Sonic crosses his arms while tapping his right foot at Rukia. Rukia arches an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong, Sonic?"

"I was having a lot of fun you know." Sonic tells her, still tapping his foot.

Rukia sighs at his childish self before she pokes him on the forehead. Sonic twitches at this gesture and rubs his forehead. It didn't hurt, but it surprised him a little. "The longer the robot stays here, the more damage it will cause to the studio. Let's finish this now."

"Sonic!" A familiar voice calls out to him.

The two look of their shoulders to see Tails flying towards them with a gold ring in between his fingers. Noticing that he caught their attention, he throws the ring at Sonic and he catches it with ease. "Thanks buddy!"

Sonic's legs tense up as he runs at the robot, clenching the ring in his hand. A light blue glow emits from the hedgehog as he twists himself into a ball and attacks the robot brutally. Whenever he makes a hole on the robot, he quickly makes another. The inside of the robots starts heating up and expand throughout it's body. Once Sonic's done making the last hole, he flies away from the robot as it explodes. Landing beside Rukia again, he watches as people start coming out of their hiding spot and notice sparkles floating to the ground. After a second of realizing it's over, the audience roared with delight. Miyako comes out of her hiding spot and claps her hands at the two heroes. "Good job you two! Now then..."

Miyako puts her thumb and index finger in her mouth before she does a sharp whistle. Immediately, ten different anthropomorphic animals appear in front of Miyako. All of them are wearing yellow hats and have some sort of mechanical tool in their hand. Miyako acknowledges them before she turns to the mess. "I need you guys to quickly fix all of this! Once you're done, you can take your lunch break or go home."

"Yes ma'am!" All of them salute her before they get to work.

Putting her hands on her hips, Miyako smiles with pride as she watches the workers fix things up. While they're doing that, Miyako walks down the stage and goes to make sure that everyone is alright.

* * *

Thirty minutes has pass by and everything is fixed. Miyako stares in awe at the place. It's like Dr. Eggman didn't come at all! Smiling, Miyako turns to the workers and she pats a male cats head. "Good job you guys. You can go home if you like."

"It was no problem, Miyako. Take care." The cat responds as he lightly purrs to the attention.

"We'll see you next week!" An enthusiastic monkey waves at Miyako before dragging the cat with him.

Miyako secretly smiles as the two argue with each other as they left with the others. Turning around, she walks over to her chair and sits down. Admiring the new ceiling one last time, Miyako turns to the audience. "Sorry about that everyone. I didn't except Eggman to come here."

"It is my fault that I didn't sense him fast enough. I apologize, my friends." Rukia bows her head to the audience.

"I'm sure they understand, Rukia." Miyako comfortingly pats her shoulder before turning to the audience again. "Well, it's too late now, but... Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to chapter two of "The Talk Zone". Today, we have Sonic with us to answer any questions from his fans and to join in on the fun that's coming soon."

Sonic grins and winks at the crowd that earns him a cheer. Taking a deep breath, Miyako picks up her cards to look at the questions. However, before she can speak, someone speaks in her ear piece. Placing a finger on the ear piece, Miyako listens intently. Her eyes widen at the piece of information, which earns her a curious glance from Sonic and Rukia. "Well... That changes things, doesn't it?"

Miyako puts her hand down before facing the audience. "Another good friend of mine, Super Light the Hedgehog, has informed me that I can't post the audiences review from the review section on here. I'm glad that he told me or else I would have been reported. Let's see... Ah yes, someone from the review section has a question. Pandamonium... You can use Bob in your review. As long as you don't post his bio on your review, then you're fine. Hopefully, this question will put your mind at ease. This is what I'll do for now on when I feel like reading a review and talk about it here. Say someones name and respond without posting their review on here."

"Still can't ask a Sonic character a question though. Sadly enough." Rukia adds onto Miyako's explanation.

Miyako nods with a disappointed sigh. Picking up the three cards, Miyako gazes at the questions. "There's three questions today. Let's get started, shall we?"

Sonic and Rukia nod at her, waiting for the questions to be asked. Picking up the first card, Miyako reads the message. She chuckles quietly to herself after reading the question. Grinning, Miyako turns to Sonic. "First question is for you, Sonic. This is from FireWolfHeart.

_WHEN THE HECK IS YOUR CONSIDERABLY MORE COOL BLACK FURRED COUNTER-PART GONNA SHOW UP? Thank you! ^^_"

"Hey! He's not cooler than me!" Sonic shouts while crossing his arms.

"That's not what she thinks though..." Miyako mutters.

Rukia's eyes slightly glow up a little when she feels a familiar presence coming into the room. Rukia snaps her head to the left to notice a black hedgehog tossing a red Chaos Emerald up and down. "Hmph. As always, faker, you're in denial."

As soon as the girls in the audience see Shadow, all of them scream their hearts out. Miyako widen her eyes as a burst of the energy knocks her chair back and she falls with the chair. Hitting her back, Miyako twitches at the sudden pain on her mid-back. "Ow..."

Noticing Miyako's predicament, Rukia helps her up and fixes her chair. Miyako gives her a grateful smile before she turns to Shadow. She wasn't planning on having him appear until later on, but... Better now than later. "Since you're here, Shadow, why don't you join us?"

"What? No way! If he stays here, then a lot of fans are going to ask him questions instead of me!" Sonic disapproves of Miyako's decision.

Miyako pouts while giving him a sad look. She thinks it's a good idea, but since Sonic doesn't like her idea... It makes her depressed. Sonic is taken back by her sad expression, not meaning to make her upset. Sighing, Rukia shakes her head as she looks at Sonic. "Either way, it's Shadow's decision if he wants to stay here or not."

The three of them look over at Shadow to see his arms crossed and eyes closed, as if he's debating about it. The room is tense as Shadow thinks whether or not this will be a waste of his time. He opens his left eye to observe the audience. He can tell that there are a lot of fan girls in the audience. With the way they screamed at his arrival. Then, he looks at the three who are watching him. It'll be a new experience if he stays here...and perhaps annoy the faker. A ghost smirk appears at the mere thought of an irritated Sonic. Once he makes up his mind, Shadow looks at Miyako and nods. "I'll stay."

Miyako smiles as she clasps her hands together with a satisfied feeling. The audience claps and shouts in approval. Sonic grumbles as he sits down, not at all happy with this. Shadow walks up to the group and sits down. Of course, he's no where near Sonic as he's pretty much sitting on another couch. Miyako rubs her chin, thinking of another good idea. Since Shadow's here... Why not just bring everyone out? Clapping her hands, Miyako turns to the entrance of the back stage. "Hey! Someone come here!"

The same young girl from the last chapter comes out and runs over to Miyako. "Yes?"

Miyako whispers something in the girls ear and she nods at Miyako before taking her leave. Rukia blinks, a little curious on what Miyako told the girl. "So... What's on your mind?"

"Since Shadow's here, why not just bring everyone out now? That way, we can save a lot of time." Miyako answers with an excited feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Before Rukia can say anything, other anthropomorphic animals start coming out to join Miyako on the talk show. The ones who are here is Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Big and Froggy, Rouge and the Chaotix team. Miyako smiles as she gives them a wave before turning to the audience. "Of course, not everyone is here. In the future, we'll be introducing a character. I'm sure most of you know who I am referring to. If not, then it's a secret."

Amy, of course, sits next to Sonic and hugs him. He just sighs, trying to push her off with one hand. Charmy flies around, curiously looking at the audience. "Woah, this place is huge! Look at all these people!"

"Charmy! Get over here or else you'll get caught!" Vector warns him.

Chamry's antennas slump down a little before he flies back to Vector. He sits on the edge of the couch, still looking around with a curious expression. Miyako chuckles a little as she pulls out the next card to read the next question. "Next question is for you, Sonic. This is from thereader15.

_Do you have actual hands? Or are they just white gloves? :)_"

"Hm... Innocent question. Yeah, I have hands." Sonic answers.

Taking off his right white glove, Sonic wiggles his peach like fingers that matches his arm color. After making a point, he puts his glove back on. Miyako gazes at the others. "I suppose that goes for everyone else here. Same skin color, same color on their hands."

After making her point, Miyako places the second card down and reads the last question for the day. Realizing who the question belongs to, Miyako can't help but be thrilled. "Rukia! You have a question!"

Rukia arches an eyebrow, a little surprised by this. She didn't expect to get a question this early. "What does it say?"

Standing straight, Miyako reads the question out loud. "This is from Feminist(dot)Attraction

_If you get to pick which type of guy you would go for, would you date the serious and responsible guy or the fun and instantaneous guy? Hehe, pick wisely ;)_"

Miyako puts a hand over her lips and giggles. "It's one of _those_ questions. Heh heh... Better choose wisely, Rukia~"

Rukia closes her eyes, thinking about these two choices. She has a feeling who the reader is referring to, so she had better choose wisely. "Hmm... I would say a little bit of both. I would date a guy who is responsible, but knows how to have fun."

Miyako sweat drops, almost falling off her seat. "No no no... Rukia... You're suppose to pick one."

"Technically, she didn't say that I couldn't choose both." Rukia tells her.

"Yes, but still... It's either or, not both." Miyako lightly argues with her.

Rukia gives her a blank look, not saying anything else and not changing her answer. Miyako sweat drops at her stubborn nature before she sighs. "Ah... Feminist(dot)Attraction... I'm sorry for Rukia's stubborn nature..."

Once she's done saying that, Miyako taps her chin as she puts the last card down. "Well... That's all of the questions. Now it's time for some fun. Amy... Since you're here..."

Amy's ears perk up when she hears her name. She looks at Miyako, wondering what she wants with her. Standing, Miyako motions for her to follow before turning to the space behind the couches. Suddenly, someone from back stage throws a remote at Miyako. With ease, she catches the remote, twirls it around in between her fingers before pressing the red button. The wooden floor opens up and a stage starts rising from the ground. The Sonic heroes watch with inquiring expressions as the stage stops at a decent height for all audiences to see. Miyako turns to Amy. "Does this stage remind you of something, Amy?"

Amy observes the stage, seeing a resemblance to something she has done before. A light bulb appears over her head as she finally recognizes the stage. "It's the Whack-A-Sonic from Sonic Adventures!"

"Whack-a-what?" Sonic asks, giving Miyako a disbelief look.

Chuckling, Miyako nods, still having her focus on Amy. "Indeed it is. Well... The name isn't the same, but it's the same concept. Since you know what it is, you'll have no trouble playing this game."

Amy's eyes twinkle mischievously as she brings her Piko Piko hammer out. "Yeah, I know how it's done. But... Is there a prize if I get to a certain score?"

"Hm... A prize... Well, what do you want?" Miyako inquires.

Amy smiles happily, already having a prize in mind. "A date with Sonic!"

"No way! I refuse!" Sonic interjects, not wanting to date Amy.

"Seems like you don't have a choice, Sonic." Knuckles speaks while giving him a side glance.

A dark cloud appears over Sonic's head, not having a good day at all. First, Shadow's here. Now, if Amy wins, he'll have to go on a date with her. He becomes even more distressed. Miyako side glances over at Sonic before turning to Amy. "Alright, if you win, then you get to go on a date. However, if you lose, no date with Sonic. You know the rules of the game, so go ahead."

Amy immediately runs up the stairs and stands in the middle with several holes surrounding her. A screen appears behind her. Whenever she hits her target, her score will appear on the screen. Tightening her hold on the Piko Piko hammer, she gets ready for the game to begin. Once a blue Sonic figure appears from the hole, the game begins. Amy hits it and tenses her body to get ready for the next Sonic figure. Hearing a ding from behind, Amy quickly turns around to hit it. However, before she hits it, she notices that the figure is slightly different, but she hits it anyway. Miyako pushes her glasses up, a white glow on the glass frame. "Did I forget to mention... That I replaced Dr. Eggman with Shadow? Blue Sonic is a hundred points, yellow Sonic is five hundred points, and Shadow is minus two hundred points. Good luck getting to three thousand points in one minute."

"... I better go get Amy's glasses." Rukia mutters, standing and going to get her glasses.

However, Sonic grabs her arm and drags her back. Rukia gives him a questioning glance, seeing that he's shaking his head at her. If Amy can't tell the difference between him and the faker, then she doesn't deserve to go on a date with him. Also... Better chance for him to not go on a date with her if she fails. Rukia shakes her head at him before turning to watch Amy. She...looks like she's struggling. Amy would hit a couple of blue Sonic's, then two Shadow figures. Rukia puts a hand over her eyes, making a mental note to get Amy's eyes checked later. The audience are cheering for Amy, giving her the strength to not give up on the game. Soon, the time ends and the score is now shown on the screen. Amy pants, her heart beating quickly. She slowly turns around to see her score. Twenty nine hundred. "S-so close..."

The stage slowly goes down as Amy jumps off of it, disappointment written across her face. She lost... Meaning no date with Sonic. "Everyone, give Amy a round of applause for doing her best. I'm not going to let you go empty handed. Here. Have this Sonic key chain." Miyako walks over to her and gives her a key chain.

Amy takes the key chain and examines it. It's Sonic standing with his left eye closed, giving her a thumbs up and shows his trademark grin. Amy's heart tickles a little upon seeing his grin. Well... It's not a date, but this will do. She's still upset that she lost, but at least she still go something. Amy looks at Miyako and lightly smiles at her. Miyako smiles back at her as the two girls went back to their seats. The sound of applause still echoes in the room as the audience shout encouraging words to Amy. She can always try next time. "Well, that's the end of that. Now, what else..."

"How about we show them a random "Inseparable Being" clip?" Rukia suggests.

"Hm... Alright, but which one?" Miyako asks.

"What about the time when Sonic-san first meets Rukia-san?" Cream suggests with an innocent smile.

"Haha alright. Let's get to it then!" Miyako snaps her fingers.

A huge television screen slides down from above. Once the television floats above and behind the Sonic heroes, it stops. Another remote drops on Miyako's hand. Pressing a blue button, the television screens turns on.

* * *

_Due to the lack of lights around here, people didn't pay attention to the park. Their focus is elsewhere. She saw people running down a certain street. A crowd is starting to gather in a certain spot . Curious. However, she is curious enough to move from her hiding spot. She stays still. With the crowd in the way, she couldn't see what was going on. Sighing, she turns her back and starts heading in the middle of the park. All of a sudden, she can hear shouts from behind her. She turns her head quickly to see people holding onto a net with someone underneath it._

_Blue hedgehog_

_Apparently, the people are having trouble taking down the blue hedgehog. He continues running as if they weigh nothing. He's looking around, seeing if he can get rid of these guys when his eyes met a pair of blue eyes. Within the shadows, he can barely make out an Echidna. At first, he thought it was Knuckles, but when he observed the figure some more, he realize it was a mistake. It certainly is an Echidna, but it isn't Knuckles. Needless to say, he is surprise by this, thinking he was the only one here. Determined to lose these guys, he sees his chance and jumps on top of a police car as the humans went right into the side window. Once he's free of the net, he runs back to where he saw the Echidna, disappearing in front of the human eyes._

_Thinking that he disappeared, she turns her head back around only to meet a blue hedgehog. She didn't show it, but he surprised her for sure. To gain some space, she takes a couple of steps back and observes him. Just as she saw, he is a blue hedgehog with a pair of red and white stripped shoes. He also has on white gloves with matching socks. His eyes are emerald green, but are a little dark due to lack of light._

_"You sure surprised me. I thought I was the only one here." The blue hedgehog suddenly spoke, observing her as well. She's silent for a moment before she nods in agreement._

_"Likewise."_

_It's a quiet response, yet he heard her and nods to himself as if he just figured something out._

_"Though, I have never met someone like you before." The blue hedgehog mutters to himself. She just stands there without saying anything._

_"My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?" The blue hedgehog, now known as Sonic, asks her curiously._

_'**Sonic the Hedgehog...I have heard of him through my travels. Apparently, he has done a lot of good deeds and would defeat Dr. Robotnik when he would create chaos. He's also the fastest hedgehog in the world...**' The young Echidna thinks to herself, mused by the fact that the same hedgehog is standing right in front of her._

_Perhaps he knows why they are here. Thinking that she didn't hear him, he went to introduce himself once more when she finally spoke._

_"Rukia. Rukia the Echidna." Rukia introduces herself._

* * *

Miyako turns the screen off, the television screen rising to the ceiling. "Ah... The memories... How I first started the story out. Compared to the recent chapters, this looks...really messy in a way. Ah well... Not perfect, but it's how Sonic and Rukia first met."

The audience happily clap their hands as Miyako smiles at the group. "Well, I'll go ahead and say this now. You guys can also request what you want to see. Make things more interesting. Hm... I'm not sure if the reviewers can do this as well... Just to be on the safe side, don't request from the review section. Private message me instead."

"Next is the competition, right?" Rukia questions.

"Actually... I have an idea how the competition will play out. I need more time to get things organized, so we will save that until next time." Miyako tells her.

"Then... I guess this is the end of the show?" Rukia inquires.

"Yup. It's the end, sadly. However, now that we have more characters on this show, perhaps there will be more questions? Maybe? We shall see next time. Before we end this show, I would like to do two things. One..."

Miyako presses a green button on the remote and several pictures from the ceiling fall to the audience. Rukia picks up a picture and widen her eyes. It's a picture of baby Tails! Tails flusters at the sight of his baby picture, unsure on how this is possible. Several 'awwww's' are heard from the audience, which causes Tails to blush even more. Miyako giggles as she presses a purple button. The song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchic(k) plays in the room.

"This is the second thing I wanted to do. That's all everyone! Have a good day!" Miyako waves at the audience.

Before she forgets, Rukia raises the board to the audience. "Send in a question" plasters on the white board, making everyone in the room understand what they need to do. Whistles and cheers are heard as the light dims, ending the show for today.

* * *

**To be continued...**

I hope this chapter was good to you guys. Any criticism is welcome. Also, I would like to apologize to those who are disappointed that they can't send in their questions. I'm sorry. :(


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This chapter will be short, but there is a surprise at the end. ^^ Enjoy~_

_Pandamonium: NOOO! I killed her? ACK! OTL Haha well good! ^w^ Don't tell the others though, okay? XD *Giggles at your excitement*  
_

_FireWolfHeart: I did copy and paste. My bad. ^^;; Thanks for the compliment~ Hehe Woot woot! Go Tokyo! XD  
_

_Black Twilight Wolf: *Sonic poses as Shadow grumbles* Ahahaha yup! He defeated Eggman! ... Again!  
_

_: Mu hahaha yes she did! XD I thought about that, but then I decided... What the heck. Just bring them all in. XD Nahh... I did! XD I took the pictures!  
_

_Flame Silver: Thank you for adding "The Talk Zone" and me to your alert list. ^^  
_

_MCRDanime: I'm really sorry, but I only accept questions through PM. Here's the update... *Sighs all guilty like*  
_

_Azaleatown: Thank you for adding "The Talk Zone" to your alert list. ^^  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sega characters. I only own Rukia.**

* * *

In a dressing room, Miyako is laying on a couch with a Sonic Archie comic in her hands and with her hair down. Reading the contents of it, she's surprised on how much Sonic and his friends progressed through all these years. Once she closes the comic, a knock is heard. "Come in."

Opening the door, Rukia comes in with a knowing look. "It's time for the talk show to start."

"Eh? Really? Ah... I better put my hair up then. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Miyako assures her while walking over to a mirror with a hair tie and a clip.

Rukia nods before shutting the door and walks to another area to meet the others. Everyone is waiting back stage and for Miyako. Hearing footsteps, they turn their heads to see Rukia walking up to them. Knuckles crosses his arms. "So... Is she ready?"

"She will be in a couple of minutes. Go ahead and take your seats." Rukia tells them.

Nodding, everyone leaves backstage and walks across the stage. The audience greets them with a round of applause and cheers. Of course, loving the attention, Amy and Rouge wave back at the audience. Amy, being the more enthusiastic one, blows kisses at the audience. Cream just giggles at Amy's open nature. Soon, the Sonic character's sit down and wait for Miyako to join them. After a couple of minutes, Miyako comes walking out and across the stage. The audience clap excitedly when she came out and she gives them a shy smile before taking her seat. "Sorry for the wait, everyone. Welcome to another chapter of "The Talk Zone". Last week, I changed the third rule. Now, you can ask one question to each of the characters if you like. I thought it would be more fair that way. Also... I have a surprise for you guys later on. Get ready for that. Alright then, since we're done with that... Let's answer some questions, shall we?"

The audience clapped their hands as Miyako picks up a couple of cards. Skimming through the questions, she nods confidently to herself before speaking. "Alright, we have seven questions today. This is from Black Twilight Wolf. He has three questions. We'll answer one at a time. First question for Sonic.

_How difficult was it when you first fought Silver Sonic?_"

A throbbing pain appears in Sonic's head as he rubs his temples. He thought he would never hear that name again. "Ugh... It's been a while since I heard that name."

A question mark appears over Rukia's head, puzzled by the unknown name. "I never heard of him. An old enemy?"

"Yeah, you can say that. He was a pain to beat. To answer your question, Black, it was really difficult." Sonic answers, putting his arm over the couch to get comfortable.

Miyako scans the next question before reading out loud. "Second question. This is for Tails.

_Do you think you'll find your parents someday?_"

Tails twin tails went down along with his ears when he hears the word 'parents'. "I don't know... I hope I find them someday. I have a lot of questions to ask them, after all."

The hearts in the audience clenched in sorrow at the young _kitsune's_ answer. Their hearts went out to him. Miyako pouts, feeling sadness in her heart as well. Sonic and Rukia pat Tails' shoulders to give him comfort as Miyako continues. "Last question. This is for Knuckles. This outta be good.

_Why are you so angry sometimes?_"

"You can blame the hedgehog here." Knuckles thrusts his thumb at Sonic.

Surprised that Knuckled called him out, Sonic quirks an eyebrow at him. "You know... It's not my fault all the time, knucklehead."

"Yeah! Sometimes you become furious for no reason!" Amy defends Sonic.

An anime vain appears on the side of Knuckles head, not appreciating being yelled at. "Shut up! I have reasons for being angry and Sonic is one of them!"

Soon, Amy and Knuckles get into a heated argument while the others just watch with amusement. Sighing, Rouge shrugs with her arms up before turning to the audience. "Another reason would be that he has a temper."

"Ah yeah... I agree." Miyako slowly nods, agreeing a hundred percent.

Miyako clears her throat before looking at Rukia and nodding her head toward the two's direction. Knowing what she means, Rukia tells them to stop. Both of them stop, but didn't stop grumbling to themselves. Miyako shakes her head before going to a new card. She smirks upon reading who is is. "Alright, these questions belong to FireWolfHeart. First question is for Shadow.

_What did you think when you suddenly had a random, overly pink, leech clinging to your neck?_"

"Who are you calling a 'leech'?" Amy stands and has her hammer out, ready to hit this person who dared insult her.

Shadow crosses his arms, thinking back. At least, trying to remember. His memories are still blurry to him since he's still trying to recall everything from his past. Though, when the question mentioned 'clinging to his neck', his body tenses. He might not remember from his memories, but his body does. "Hmph. I don't remember the exact details, but I was probably shocked."

Nodding, Miyako continues. "Second question. This is for Amy.

_How could you mistake SHADOW for your annoying blue boyfriend? One's COLBALT BLUE, and the other has BRIGHT RED HIGHLIGHTS. How?_"

"H-hey! Don't give her any ideas!" Sonic desperately shouts at the reader.

However, it's too late. Amy is completely happy and love struck right now. Immediately, she hugs Sonic and squeezes him as he struggles to get out of her grasp. " She said 'boyfriend'! I knew someone would think that we're a good couple! I'll forgive you for calling me a leech."

"Please answer the question, Amy." Rukia tells her, lightly rolling her eyes at the scene.

Not taking notice of Rukia, Amy turns to the audience with a thoughtful expression. "Well, they look the same from behind."

"That's all?" Miyako questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup!" Amy smiles as she continues to happily hug Sonic.

Everyone sighs in the room, which makes Amy confused. Shaking her head, Miyako looks at the last question. "Alright, last question. This is for Rukia.

_Apple pie? or Apple... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... iPad? -quirks one eyebrow-_"

Rukia's eyes lit up when she hears the word 'apple', feeling delighted at the moment. However, she soon becomes puzzled. "What exactly is an Apple iPad?"

"It's like a computer, except it's shaped as a mini flat screen television and there's a touch screen. You can also carry it around." Miyako explains.

"... Apple pie. I have no use for a computer. Thank you for the question." Rukia answers without hesitation.

Miyako chuckles while having a small sweat drop. Placing the card down, she looks at the last question for today. A small, teasing grin appears on Miyako's face as she quickly reads it. "Last question. This is from thereader15. The questions is for Sonic.

_Who do you like better, Amy or Rukia?_"

"Yeah Sonic, who do you... Huh?" Amy stares in shock at the object in her arms.

It turns out to be a plastic Sonic look a like. Furious, Amy brings out her Piko Piko hammer and runs off. "SONIC! COME BACK HERE!"

"He clearly avoided the question." Espio watches as Amy dashes out the room.

Miyako sweat drops as she shakes her head. Standing, she holds up two pictures. "There were two people who wanted a picture of baby Tails. Here you guys go."

"Wait... There's some left?" Tails asks, becoming flustered all over again.

"Why, of course." Miyako giggles as she goes to the audience to deliver them.

Miyako climbs up the stairs and turns to a human girl who is sitting next to a boy. She hands the picture to her and the girl starts hyperventilating. If the boy wasn't holding her back, Miyako would have been attacked by her hug. Chuckling, Miyako pats her head before walking off. Miyako turns to another girl and hands her the last picture. The girl thanks her and Miyako smiles at her. While Miyako is busy, a fan girl with red glasses and a blue bandana in her hair stands. This catches everyone's attention, including the Sonic characters. An optimistic smile appears on her face. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Suddenly, she throw objects at the characters, which freaks everyone out. Sonic and Amy come into the room only to get hit in the head. Shocked that something hit him, Sonic sits up and rubs his aching head. Amy lays on the ground, unconscious at the moment. A hammer is laying by her form. Still rubbing his tender wound, Sonic curiously opens the crate and sees chilli dogs. Heaven music is now playing in the background as he immediately attacks the food. Tails starts freaking out as he covers his face while closing his eyes. A candy cane lands on his ear and is now hanging. Blinking in confusion, Tails opens his eyes and takes off the candy on his ear. Once he sees what it is, his eyes brighten up before he eats it happily. Knuckles looks up to see a bundle of grapes coming his way. He goes to catch it in his hands. However, as soon as he catches it, he squishes them and some land on his face. Luckily, Knuckles eyes weren't open or else he would be in pain right now. Not minding the mess, he licks the grape off his hands and muzzle. Several shurikens come toward Espio and he immediately jumps to dodge them. Vector and Charmy moved out of the way to make sure they don't get hit. Soon, the shuikens are implanted on the couch where Espio used to be. The fan girl covers her mouth as if to prevent giggles coming out. Then, she couldn't hold it in anymore as she holds her stomach and starts laughing like crazy. "Oops!"

Miyako stares in horror at what just happened. "S-someone take Amy to the nurses' room! Quickly!"

Rukia runs over to Amy, picks her up and runs out the room. Miyako runs down the stairs to follow Rukia. However, she stops short to look at the audience. "I'm sorry everyone, but we'll have to end the show early today. I didn't expect this to happen and we need all the characters here for the show. Cream, tell them the surprise while I go check on Amy."

A lot of disappointed groans are heard in the audience as Miyako leaves the scene to check on Amy. Cream jumps down to walk a little closer to the audience. "Miyako-san made a site where anonymous reviewers can post their questions to ask Sonic characters questions. Read below to find out more information. Thank you for your time everyone!"

The lights dim out and the show ends for today.

* * *

**To be continued...**

As explained from above, I found a way where anonymous reviewers can join in on the fun. A site where they can post their questions too! 8D This time, post your questions and scene suggestions there instead of on the Review Section. Also, you guys don't have to sign up. Nope. Not at all. Just post your question and you're done. Easy, eh? *Smiles* Registered members can also join the site if they want to. I want everyone to enjoy asking random questions. Here's the site:

http:/simpleaveragegirl18(dot)proboards(dot)com/index(dot)cgi

I'll see you guys there. ^^ Again, I apologize for the chapter for being short. It'll be longer next time. Promise. Any criticism is welcome! Bye bee~


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Another chapter is up! **I want you guys to read an important message at the bottom of this chapter. Please and thank you. ^^** Let's see... Anything else...? No...? Okay then._

_thereader15: Indeed he did! XD *Giggles* Only time will tell~_

_Anon DragonRider: Thank you for adding "The Talk Zone" to your favorite and alert list. ^^  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega characters. Only Rukia.**

* * *

Darkness... That is all that the pink hedgehog can see as her head pounds painfully. What happened? She tries to remember, but a sharp pain prevents her from remembering. She winces quietly, catching the nurses attention. The nurse walks over to the bed, peering over Amy's form with a concerned expression. "Are you okay, dear?"

Amy's eyes flutter open, but then quickly closes her eyes because of the bright white light. Twitching, Amy brings her hand up to her head and tenderly rubs the bump. Opening her eyes again, Amy glances over at the human nurse. "What happened?"

"A hammer hit you. Here. Take this. It'll help reduce the pain." The nurse instructs her before handing a glass of water and some pills.

Sitting up, Amy gratefully takes the objects before putting the pills in her mouth and using the water to swallow down the antibiotics. Placing the glass on a table stand, Amy glances back at the nurse again, curiosity filling her mind. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. Miyako had to end the show early because you were injured." The nurse informs her before she walks over to the door.

"Is that so...?" Amy's voice went quiet as her ears went down in guilt.

Once the nurse opens the door, she sees a pacing Miyako in the hallway with Rukia sitting in a chair, waiting patiently for the nurses news. Opening her eyes, Rukia looks up to see the nurse. "Is she awake?"

Miyako immediately stops pacing to turn to the door where the nurse is. The nurse nods and smiles at the two. "You can see her now."

The females enter the room to meet Amy. Rukia quickly takes a seat next to Amy's bed, worried about her. "How do you feel?"

"I have a headache, but I'm doing alright. Um... Miyako... I'm sorry if you had to end the show early because of me." Amy apologizes with a frown.

Placing a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder, Miyako gives her a gentle smile. "A friend's well being is a lot more important than a talk show. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Relieved that Miyako isn't furious with her, Amy's ears perk up before she nods and returns the gesture. The girls talk for a while before a crew member knocks on the door. Miyako turns her head to look at him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we need to know if we're going to do the show today. The audiences are waiting and they're starting to become restless." The crew member tells her.

Miyako turns to Amy, thinking carefully on her decision. Amy looks at Miyako, noticing that she's thinking deeply about her answer. Clenching her sheets, Amy takes a deep breath as she looks at Miyako with a determined expression. "I'll be fine. I can sit with you guys during the talk show. I don't want you to cancel today's show because of me."

Tensing, Miyako gazes at her while feeling hesitation. "Are you sure? I don't want you to force yourself."

Amy nods before she jumps down and stands confidently. She gives her an assuring smile. Besides, the pain in her head is starting to become numb. If this continues, she won't feel the pain at all. Miyako returns the gesture before turning to the crew member. "Let the cast and audience know we're doing the show today. Rukia, tell the others to get ready, please?"

The two nod before taking their leave. Miyako turns to Amy as she stands. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah!" Amy cheers before leaving the room first.

Miyako follows her as the two walk through a hallway while dodging frantic humans that are getting ready for the show. Soon, they come up to the gang. Seeing as how everyone is here, Miyako gives a signal and everyone walks out from back stage. Right away, the audience scream out everyone's name, including Big's. Taking their seats, Miyako turns to the audience with a smile. "Good morning, every-"

_CRASH_

A long black limo crashes right into the studio and onto the stage, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room, including Rukia. Of course, she sensed someone coming to the studio, but she didn't expect a limo. Soon, someone comes through the hole and tackles Sonic out of his seat. A metallic Sonic version to be exact. The audience or the other Sonic characters didn't know what Metal Sonic told him, but the look of surprise is fresh on Sonic's face. Clenching a Chaos Emerald in his hand, Metal Sonic jumps and flies through the roof, causing another hole. The wheels screech before the limo dashes forward, exiting the building through the hole. Silence follows, dumbfounded on what just happened. Rubbing her temples, Miyako snaps her fingers. The same mechanics from chapter two arrive by her side with some carpenters. "I'm sorry guys... Can you please fix this up?"

"No problem!"

The mechanics and carpenters went right to it. Miyako turns to the Sonic characters with a not so amused expression. "Why do the bad guys cause so much damage?"

"It's in their blood." Amy answers with a shrug, not knowing what their problem is either.

Sonic stands and walks back to the group, taking his seat. Tails watches Sonic, wondering what's going through his mind right now. Sonic ponders on Metal Sonic's words, thinking that what he says is true. What surprises him the most is that he wasn't informed of this. What other secrets is Sega keeping from him?

* * *

Thirty minutes pass by and everything is back to normal. Miyako bids the workers before they take their leave. Taking a deep breath, Miyako faces the audience with an apologetic expression. "I suppose this won't be the last time something breaks. I'm sorry that you all had to go through that. Please accept my apologies."

Whispers are heard throughout the audience as they slowly clap their hands. They wanted to let her know that they accept her apology. Smiling, Miyako shuffles through her cards as Rukia turns to Sonic. "I am surprised you didn't go after him. He did have a Chaos Emerald after all."

"I'll get him later. Besides, I'm sure there are some questions for me. I don't want to leave the readers hanging." Sonic rubs his nose in a casual way.

"Indeed there are, Sonic. Let's get to them right away. Alright... We have twenty three questions. Well, some of them aren't considered questions. Just statements. Anyway, first set of questions belong to Pandamonium. First question is for Tails.

_How'd you get so fluffy?_"

Rubbing behind his neck, Tails' twin tails flutter at the question. Smoothing out his tails, he smiles shyly as he begins to answer. "I-I'm not sure. It's just how I am, I guess. Though, whenever I become happy, my fur tends to become even more fluffier."

"Huh... Just like my cat, Chase." Miyako mutters while staring at Tails.

Rukia gives Miyako an incredulous look. "Are...you serious? Chase?"

"Yes. Well, he isn't my cat. He belongs to my sister." Miyako answers, wondering why she's giving her that look.

Rukia puts a hand over her eyes as she sighs and shakes her head at the hostess. Blinking, Miyako shrugs as she looks at the next question. "Next question is for Cream.

_Is it true that you can bake very well? I hear that you make the best cake ever!_"

Cream giggles happily at the comment, eyes bright with joy as she clasps her hands together. "Yes! I learned a lot from my mama and Ella-san. Thank you for question! If you want, I can bake you a cake. What would you like? I'll do my best to make it for you!"

A lot of 'awwws' went through the audience as Miyako smiles sweetly at her. "How nice. I'm sure she'll like that very much. Alright, next question... Err, statement...is for Knuckles.

_Uhhh… Hi!_"

Arching a brow at the strange greeting, Knuckles raises his hand as if to greet her. "Hey."

"Alright, that seems to be the end...-"

"Wait!" A masculine voice interrupts her.

All eyes turn to the man that's standing next to a girl who isn't awake. The same man from the last chapter. Clearing his throat, he turns to Shadow. "Can I borrow a Chaos Emerald? I need to revive my creator!"

Narrowing his eyes at the man, Shadow takes out the Chaos Emerald and stares at it while having a tight grip. "I can't let an amateur use this."

"Please!" The man continues to persists, not giving up until he can revive his creator.

"You might want to let him have the Emerald. It looks like he isn't going to quit asking." Rukia watches the man with a curious look.

"Besides, what could go wrong?" Sonic shrugs with an easy going smile.

"Sonic... Knock on this wood table. Right now." Miyako tells him with a serious expression.

Confused, Sonic knocks on the table before turning back at Miyako. Happy that he listened, Miyako looks at Shadow. Clenching the Chaos Emerald, he throws it over to the man. "You better return that Emerald back to me after this show."

"Who would have thought that Shadow would have a generous side?" Sonic teases with his trademark grin.

"Shut it, hedgehog." Shadow sneers at him before going silent.

"Continuing off where we left... This next set of questions belong to Black Twilight Wolf. He's also the one who drove into this studio. Anyway, first question...um statement...goes to Shadow.

_You are awesome...being dark and cool._"

"Thanks." Shadow replies with a cool tone.

"Next question is for Rouge.

_Why do you like teasing Knuckles?_"

Rouge's ears perk up when there's a question for her. Her mouth curves into a teasing smile before turning to Knuckles. "Well, seeing him frustrated and flustered is satisfying to see, especially if it's easy getting under his skin."

"Hey... It's not that easy." Knuckles tells her, in denial already.

"Ehhh? Then, what about that one time?" Rouge questions, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That...one time?" Knuckles repeats, puzzled on what she's referring to.

"Yes. You know... We did this and that. Don't tell me you don't remember?" Rouge 'pouts' at him, 'disappointed' in him.

Everyone gives Knuckles a disbelief look while he looks around, feeling quite pressured from all the stares. Furious from all the stares, he shouts. "Of course I don't remember because nothing happened!"

"See? It's easy to get him riled up." Rouge chuckles, smiling teasingly at him.

Crossing his arms, Knuckles grumbles to himself, in disbelief that he fell for that trick. Sweat dropping at Rouge's teasing, Miyako laughs quietly before looking at the next question. "This one is for Knuckles.

_Taken any anger-class lately?_"

An anime vain appears on the side of Knuckles head, irritated that the reader asked him something like that. Grinding his teeth, he answers while holding back his anger. "No. I don't need it."

"You might not need it, but it might help..." Amy mutters, gaining a glare from the red Echidna.

Not wanting some conflict to happen between the two, Miyako quickly reads the next question before speaking up. "This question is for Amy!

_Was after that Little Planet incident awhile back...that made you start liking Sonic?_"

Amy's eyes immediately brighten up as her heart skips a beat and she begins blushing like crazy while putting her hands on her cheeks. "That's right! You can even say it was love at first sight! Ah... That day when he rescued me... It felt like a dream... I'm glad that it wasn't!"

While Amy continues to talk about that day, Sonic leans over to Miyako and Rukia before whispering. "Please continue the questions. I don't want to hear this..."

Nodding, Miyako glances at the last question before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Amy, but we need to continue with the questions."

"Eh? Ah, it's okay. I understand." Amy waves her hand around in an understanding motion.

"Okay, this question is for Sonic.

_Your old rival Metal Sonic...will be starring in his own game called Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal...so what do you think of that?_"

"Yeah, he told me the same thing when he knocked me down." Sonic admits as he picks his ear in a non caring way.

"What is your thoughts on it, Sonic?" Rukia inquires.

"Honestly? It's something different, I suppose. I'll probably battle with him in my own episode, but we'll see. I wouldn't mind fighting with him again." Sonic answers.

"Ah... He also left a comment for Shadow... **Metal Sonic is faster and better than Shadow.**" Miyako reads the message out loud.

Red eyes trail over to Miyako, who watches him warily, wondering what he's going to do. Shadow didn't actually care what the person said. It's his own opinion after all. What irritates him, though, is the fact that Black positively commented about him first and then said those words. Not saying anything, Shadow looks away. "Hmph."

Placing the card down, Miyako goes off to the next set of questions. "These two questions belong to thereader15. First question is for Sonic.

_Why don't you just suck it up and take swimming lessons?_"

"Because I don't want to. I hate swimming and the water hates me. Also... I don't want to go through that experience again..." Sonic shudders just thinking about it.

"What happened?" Rukia asks.

"The last time I tried to take swimming lessons... A fish decided to bite me. I haven't taken swimming lessons ever since." Sonic explains.

"Ouch... Um... Last question is for Amy.

_Where do you hide your hammer?_"

"Sometimes I hide it in my dress, but other times I can just summon it. Here." Amy puts her hand in the air.

A small light emits from her hand before her Piko Piko hammer appears. The audience clap their hands at the feat. Amy giggles as she feeds in on the attention with a smile. Miyako smiles at her before placing the card down. Holding the last card in her hand, Miyako does a sharp whistle. "FireWolfHeart has a question for almost all of you. First one is for Shadow.

_Hypothetical question. If someone were to dye your quills blue and restyle them, would said someone (or someones) escape alive?_"

Rukia and Miyako silently tense at the question, weary eyes on Shadow. Arms crossed and eyes closed, Shadow answers the question without hesitation. "I would either send them to the hospital or torture them. It depends on who it is."

A cold sweat slowly fall down on both of the girls head. Swallowing the fear back, Miyako nervously looks at the next question. "T-the next question is for Sonic.

_Despite all appearances, I really do appreciate you and your character. What'd you think within all my indirect put downs?_"

Sonic's ear perk up happily, grinning that someone appreciates him. "Hey, thanks! I thought that you didn't like me, but I'm happy to hear that it isn't the case."

Miyako reads the next question, eyes widen at the question. "Next question is for me!

_Can I ask YOU questions?_"

"Yes you can! That goes for anyone else that wants to ask me questions." Miyako answers with a delightful smile.

Looking at the question, Rukia speaks while Miyako is happily humming to herself. "This one is for Cream.

_Buttercups or Indian Paintbrushes?_"

"I never heard of Indian Paintbrushes before... They must look cute though! But, buttercups sound yummy. Mmm... It's hard to choose. Okay, I'll choose the paintbrushes!" Cream answers with a cute smile.

Snapping out of her humming stage, Miyako clears her throat as she goes to read the next question. Once she reads the next question, she stares at it for a while. Miyako looks up and stares at the wolf in the audience with a pout. "For this question, it's for Amy. I also want to point out that it was Frances.

_What really happened between you and Sonic when Layla and Rukia tricked him?_"

Amy sweat drops when curious eyes stare at her. Panicking, she shakes her head. "I-I can't answer that! It'll be a spoiler for the next chapter of "Inseparable Beings"!"

A lot of gasps are heard from the audience as they cheer at the good news. Finally! They'll learn what happened in that room. Sighing, Amy's ears went down as she gives Miyako an apologetic look. Miyako just shakes her head and smiles at her before going to the next question. The news would have come out sooner or later. "Next question is for Knuckles.

_Do you find my constant question askage annoying?_"

"You only asked me two questions throughout the whole story. I don't find them annoying. Yet. We'll see where it goes." Knuckles answers.

Miyako starts giggling as soon as she read the next question. "This is for you, Tails!

_Have you ever danced with a mop while making a tomato and avocado sandwich?_"

"W-what? N-no!" Tails stutters, blushing at the mere thought of doing something like that.

"Just imagining him doing something like...would be very cute." Miyako mutters, smiling all giddy like at the thought.

Rukia takes the card out of her hand to read the next question. "This one is for Big.

_Have you found Froggy?_"

"Yes... He's right...here." Big slowly answers as he holds up the green frog.

Froggy croaks as he just remains motionless in Big's huge hands. Taking the card back from Rukia, Miyako continues. "Vector! It's for you!

_Do you think I'm hyper?_"

"Well, I don't know. I can't tell." Vector scratches his green head.

"Espio. This ones for you.

_Am I annoying when I'm hyper?_"

"I don't know you well enough to judge." Espio answers with a calm tone.

"Last question is for Charmy!

_WANNA GO EAT A WHHOOOOOOOLE LOTTA SUGAR WITH ME?_"

"YEAH!" Charmy excitedly answers.

"NO!" Both Vector and Espio shout before holding the hyper bee back.

Miyako chuckles at the Chaotix before picking up two random cards. "First half is for you Amy, while the second half is for Rukia and Sonic."

Taking the cards, the three read FireWolfHeart's message. Amy's the first to speak. "I can't help it! I can't tell the difference between the hedgehogs! Also, you're welcome."

As soon as the other two finish reading her message, the two blush shyly. "You are forgiven, FireWolfHeart."

Miyako smiles at the three before turning to the audience. "Alright, this is the end of the show. Since the next chapter will be number five, I thought I do something special. While you guys send in some questions, how about some truth or dares as well? You can send as much truth or dares you want this time."

The audience scream with excitement as some of the Sonic character's pale in fear. Freaking out, Sonic went up to Miyako. "A-are you nuts? You do realize there will be some crazy fan girls sending in some dares!"

"Yes. I want to 'spice' things up." Miyako smirks at Sonic, a sadistic glint in her eyes.

Rukia sighs at the hostess, having a feeling she's going to have a headache during the next chapter. Charmy flies around, oblivious to everyone's discomfort. Picking up a random card from the pile, Charmy reads the content. Blinking, he notices a question that Miyako didn't say. "Hey, Miyako! You missed a question!"

"... I did...?" Miyako looks at Charmy with a fearful glance, knowing what question she skipped.

"Yeah! I'll read it. It's for Rukia!

_Should we start running from Shadow again?_"

Rukia's pupils shrink as her blood went cold. A dark, chilling voice speaks up and she knows who it belongs to. "Again, you say?"

Shuddering, Rukia didn't look at the black hedgehog. Not saying anything, she stands and darts off stage. The wolf from the audience takes off running as well, not wanting to face Shadow's wrath. Red eyes flash dangerously at the two females before he starts chasing after Rukia. Not liking the fact that his fake is chasing after Rukia, Sonic takes off after him as well. Miyako turns to the audience with wide, scared eyes. "U-um... That's the end of the show. See you guys next time."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Okay, important message. I want you guys to still send questions/dares/truth through PM or the site on my profile. It's the second link. I don't want anyone asking truth or dares on the review section. Now, I still want you guys to ask one question for each character. The next chapter, however, you can ask as many truth or dares as you like. No limits. Go crazy. ^^ Just...don't go too crazy with the sexual stuff. What I mean by this is that no sex. Okay? *Sweat drops* With that said, I shall end this chapter with this. Any criticism is welcome. Bye bee~


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! ^w^ It's a long one, so enjoy! 8D_

_Xx-PinkAurora-xX: YAY~ XD *Giggles* Ha ha... To bad that you had to wait until Monday... Ha ha... OTL  
_

_FireWolfHeart: *Runs with you even though it's been a week* XDDD  
_

_Black Twilight Wolf: Mu ha ha ha~ Yes! We know it was you! 8D  
_

_Jane86445: Thank you for adding me to your favorites. ^^  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega characters. Only Rukia.**

* * *

The sound of cheers echo in a dark room. The lights above turn on and shine down on the Sonic characters that are on stage. Miyako walks across the stage with a bottle of water and she takes a seat. Her head pounds in pain as she rubs her temples. Waving at the audience, Miyako takes a drink. Rukia eyes her, noticing her behavior. "Something wrong, Miyako?"

"Hm? Ah... I just have a small headache. It'll go away soon enough." Miyako assures her. Shifting her attention to the audience, she gives them a smile. "Welcome to "The Talk Zone". As promised, we will be doing something special in today's chapter. However, we will answer questions first before we go to the dares. Are you guys ready?"

"YEAH!" The audiences scream out their answer.

Twitching, the pounding in Miyako's head increased, but she ignores it. A new burst of energy runs through her veins as she grins at the crowd. "Then, let's BEG-"

Suddenly, a silver metallic Sonic hovers over to Sonic with a bucket of water. Before Sonic could react, the metal being dumps cold water all over him and crashes right into a wall. Freaking out, Sonic runs around the whole room and tries to shake off the water. While Sonic does this, a black wolf in the audience flies through the roof with the help of a jet pack. Miyako's left eyebrow twitches at the damage. Snapping her fingers, the maintenance and carpenters appear by her side. "Please patch the wall and roof. Also..."

Miyako whispers something in their ears and they nod enthusiastically. What did Miyako tell them? It's a secret. Soon, they get to work and Miyako turns to the audience. She gazes at them for a moment before letting her lips move. "Let's begin, shall we?"

As Miyako gets her cards out, Sonic comes back and sits on the couch, all dry. His heart is beating like crazy though since he almost had a heart attack of the sudden water attack. Also, he still has goosebumps from the cold water. Shivering, Sonic rubs his arms to warm himself up. He's definitely awake now. Picking up the first card, she reads the contents of it. "Alright. These questions are from Pandamonium. Warning... She had sugar when she typed this, so expect some...hyper questions or statements. First request is for Cream.

_Thanks for offering! Hmmm, I'd like a red velvet, please._"

"Okay! I will make the cake after the show and give it to you later." Cream happily accepts the request with a smile.

"You know what's sad? I had to look up what a red velvet looked like and I had it before." Miyako admits with a sweat drop.

"... Really?" Rukia questions while crossing her arms and giving her creator an incredulous look.

"Well, I didn't know what they were called until now. All cakes look the same to me, except with different colors and such." Miyako defends herself with a pout.

With a disbelief stare, Rukia gently takes the card from her before reading the next line. "This one is for Charmy.

_SUGAR 4 EVA!_"

"YEAH!" Charmy cheers while flying around like crazy.

"Charmy! Get over here!" Vector orders as he points at the empty space on the couch.

Lowering his antenna's a little, Charmy flies back to Vector with a pout. Sitting down, he puffs his cheeks out in annoyance. Taking the card back, Miyako reads the next line. "This...is for Knuckles.

_MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!_"

There is silence as everyone stares at Miyako while she flushes nervously. "H-hey... I'm just reading the message, okay?"

Knuckles eyebrow twitches in irritation at the...hyper message. Something tells him that this won't be the last odd message he'll receive. "What...the hell?"

"I warned you... This next one is for Sonic.

_Do U like Nyan Cat?_"

"... What's that?" Sonic asks with a blank look.

Miyako presses a button on a remote and a television screen slowly lowers from above. Once the television is set, she presses another button and the screen turns on. Immediately, they hear the "Nyan" song. On the screen, they see a gray cat with a strawberry pop tart as it's main body and a rainbow is coming out from behind as the cat runs. Shadow glares at the car as the song resounds through his pointy ears. Not even a minute in and he's already aggravated. "Turn that damn thing off."

Seeing his chance to tease the dark hedgehog, Sonic grins at him as he takes the remote from Miyako and tosses it in his hand. "Why not, Shadow? I think it's catchy."

"It's annoying and it's only repeating one word. Give me the remote." Shadow demands.

"You're gonna have to catch me." Sonic taunts with a smirk.

Shadow's red eyes flash dangerously at the active blue hedgehog before he tackles his fake. Soon, they're rolling around on stage, trying to get/keep the remote. The girls in the crowd are cheering for them while the yaoi fans are yelling for them to 'do it'. Miyako is staring at the audience with wide eyes. Tired of their antics, Rukia stands and slowly walks over to the hedgehogs. As soon as she sees her chance, Rukia snatches the remote out of Sonic's clutches. "Hey!"

Rukia turns the screen off and the television rises to the ceiling, hiding for now. Rukia gives them a look before walking back to her seat. Pouting, Sonic pushes Shadow off before going back to his seat. Shadow silently goes back to his own as well. Miyako looks at the two. "Since you guys are finished, let's go to the last question. This is for Rukia.

_WANNA GO ON A SUGAR RUSH WITH ME?_"

Taken back by the hyper question, Rukia's eyes look around before she hesitantly answers. "Um..."

"NO! I'm NOT done!" A girl in the audience shouts.

A male panda drags the girl away as she continues to struggle out of his grasps. Everyone watches in silence as they listen to her protests. Then, they can't hear her anymore. Rukia slowly looks over at Miyako, unsure if she should answer or not since the person isn't here anymore. Miyako side glances her as she takes out another card. "Alright, since she's not here... We'll move along... These set of questions belong to thereader15. First question is for Shadow.

_Why so serious all the time?_"

"It's part of my personality." Shadow answers.

"Yeah, well you need to get out of that. A lot of people think you're emo because of that." Sonic informs him.

Narrowing his eyes at him, Shadow opens his mouth to make a come back. "That's one of the reasons why I have more fan girls than you."

Sonic's ears go back in a threatening way as the crowd in the audience go 'ooooo' as they wait anxiously for another fight. Panicking, Miyako goes to read the last question. "This one is for Knuckles!

_Have you started your anger management classes yet?_"

An anime vain appears on the side of Knuckles head as he shakes uncontrollably. "Is this from the same person?"

"No." Miyako shakes her head.

The response calms Knuckles down, but not a lot. "My answer is still the same from the last chapter. No, I didn't go and I don't plan to."

"Alrighty then. These set of questions belong to jane86445. First question is for Tails.

_You're so amazing! How did you get so smart, if you don't mind me asking?_"

Tails smiles shyly at the comment as his tails flutter happily at the compliment. Rubbing his nose, Tails goes to answer. "Thanks. To answer your question... I actually don't know. I don't remember how I became smart. It just...happened. I guess."

"Wish that happened to me." Miyako mutters with a pout before looking at the next question. "This next question is for Knuckles.

_Hey there. Do you think you can win a fight against Sonic?_"

"Yo. Sonic and I are pretty much equal when it comes to fighting. He has his speed and I have my strength. Though, to answer your question... I could beat him. However, it depends on the situation."

"Interesting response. Would that situation involve a Master Emerald?" Miyako questions.

"Yeah. That's when I'll push to my limit and defeat Sonic if he ever laid a hand on the Master Emerald." Knuckles says with a serious tone.

Nodding at his reason, Miyako goes to the next question. "This one is for Big.

_Is Froggy your best friend?_"

"Yeah... We've been...best friends...for a long...time now..." Big slowly responds.

Smiling at Big, Miyako reads the last question. "How sweet. This last question is for Amy.

_I love your hammer, it's so cool! Where can I get one like it?_"

Amy's eyes brighten up as she smiles happily at the compliment. "Thanks! Ah let's see... This hammer was hard to come by. If you look on Amazon, I'm sure you'll find one. I'm warning you though... It's probably expensive."

"... Is that where you got your hammer?" Rukia asks with disbelief in her tone.

"Huh? Of course not!" Amy denies with a shake of her head.

Rukia continues giving her a suspicious stare as Miyako chuckles at the girls. "Alright everyone... These are the last set of questions. Then... It's time for the dares!"

The audience clap with excitement as their anticipation increases with every question Miyako utters. Smiling at their excitement, Miyako takes out another card. "These questions/statements belong to Black Twilight Wolf. First one is for Shadow.

_I redid my research... It turns out, you're a better fighter than Metal Sonic. It was a mistake I made last time. You're better than Metal, you're the Ultimate Life form. I hope we're still friends._"

Shadow didn't say anything at first, but then decides to speak after a moment of silence. "Good. You admitted your mistake. I wouldn't say we're friends, but acquaintances instead. To satisfy you even more, you're not on my _list_ anymore."

Miyako shudders uncomfortably when Shadow empathized on the word 'list'. She doesn't want to know who's on his 'list'. Rather, she feels bad for the people who are on his list. Swallowing away her nerves, she goes to the next question. "This one is for Sonic.

_You should help Shadow gain a hyper form since you have one._"

Before Sonic could answer, Shadow intervenes. "I don't need the fake hedgehog's help. I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I don't need to learn hyper form."

Sonic's ears lower a bit before he glares at the black hedgehog. "Good. I wasn't going to teach you anyway."

"Moving on. Next question is for Knuckles.

_Didn't your mother teach you not to hit a lady? For example, you've punched and kicked Rouge the Bat a lot... You should be nice to her._"

"First off, I never grew up with my mother, so she couldn't teach me about handling women. Second, if I were to become nice to her, she would use it against me and take the Master Emerald. I can't risk that." Knuckles tells him.

"Awww... Of course I wouldn't." Rouge smiles 'innocently' at him.

Knuckles just narrows his eyes at the bat, not trusting her at all. Laughing nervously, Miyako goes on to the next line. "This one is for Amy.

_There's plenty of other guys out there... Just give it time._"

Amy's ears lower a little, feeling somewhat depressed now. "I-I know... Thanks."

Her response puzzles some of the Sonic cast. Cream looks over at Amy with concern. "Don't you like Sonic-san?"

"Of course I do! It's just..." Amy trails off while darting her eyes around.

They wait patiently for her to speak, but she remains silent. Disappointed that she didn't say anything, everyone turns to Miyako, waiting for her to continue. Clearing her throat, Miyako continues. "This one is for Cream.

_How come Cheese wears that bow tie?_"

"Well, there are two reasons. One, it makes it so that everyone knows Cheese is a boy. Two, I thought it would great on him and it does! Don't you think so, Black-san?" Cream asks with a smile.

"Chao chao!"

Miyako giggles at the two, smiling at their cuteness. "Okay! Last statement and it's for Tails!

_I'll help you find your parents... I promise._"

Tails smiles at his kindness, glad to know that someone is willing to use their spare time to help him find his parents. "Thanks."

"That's the end of the questions everyone! It's now... TIME FOR DARES!" Miyako shouts at the audience in joy.

The cheer resounds in the room as a couple of people and anthropomorphic stand to clap. They have been waiting for this moment and it has finally come. They can't wait to see what kind of reaction the Sonic cast will have when they go through the dares. Adrenaline pumps through Miyako's veins as she takes out a new deck of flash cards. They're blue instead of white. Before she could even utter one word, the lights in the room go out, startling everyone in the room. The only light they have is from the windows up above. Suddenly, a red glowing jewel appears in the middle of the room as it slowly hovers over to Tails. Tails widen his eyes in fear, not knowing who it is. He can't see in the dark after all. The red jewel stops above Tails and he sees who it is. Turns out to be a Tails Doll. Gasping, Tails can only stare, quivering in terror. Not doing anything to harm him, the doll drops a green Chaos Emerald in Tails hands and hugs him. The gesture surprises Tails as remains unmoving. The Tails Doll lets go before flying out an open window. After the doll leaves, the lights turn back on. Miyako looks around in confusion before looking at Tails. "What? A Chaos Emerald? From who?"

"Tails Doll..." Tails mumbles, still in shock.

"Woah..."

"Do the dares already!" An impatient person in the audience shouts out.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry for the delay. Let's begin! These two dares belong to Black Twilight Wolf. First dare is for Charmy.

_I dare you to bug Vector._"

Charmy grins mischievously at the dare. Vector grimaces at the dare, crossing his arms in annoyance. It's a dare, he'll have to deal with it. Charmy flies around Vector, getting started on his dare. " Hey Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector Vector...!"

"WHAT?" Vector shouts in annoyance.

"Hi." Charmy grins at him and waves at him.

Before Vector could shake the hyper bee, Miyako shoots him a warning look. Grumbling, Vector shakes his head and remains where he is. Charmy laughs mockingly at him, which makes the crocodile glare at him. Clearing her throat, Miyako reads the last dare. "This one is for Rukia.

_I dare Rukia to kiss Sonic._"

"Alright." Rukia turns to Sonic before kissing him on the cheek.

Blinking, Miyako gives Rukia an incredulous look. "You do realize he wanted you to kiss Sonic on the lips, right?"

"He wasn't specific where in the dare." Rukia stubbornly says.

The girls stare at each other for a while before Miyako sighs. "I can't believe I added stubbornness into your profile." Rukia doesn't say anything as Miyako picks up the last blue card. Grinning at the set of dares on the card, she looks at the audience. "This is the last set of dares. These...are from FireWolfHeart. First dare is for Knuckles.

_Can you control your temper long enough to go into a heavy kissing session with Rogue?_"

"... What?" Knuckles asks, too surprised to react right away.

Rouge smiles flirtatiously at the red Echidna, motioning for him to come over to her. "Come here, big boy. Let's get started."

Knuckles flushes at the gesture as he stands immediately and starts walking away. "S-s-shut up! I'm not doing this!"

Using her wings, Rouge flies and chases after Knuckles. Realizing she's chasing him, Knuckles runs out and heads to the back stage, making Miyako laugh. "You have an hour!"

"SHUT U- ACK!" Knuckle's furious voice echos from behind stage.

"Just between you and I... It only had to be a quick kiss. Don't tell Knuckles or Rouge." Miyako tells the audience with a smirk.

The audience laugh at Knuckle's unfortunate fate. While Miyako is busy laughing, Rukia takes the card out of her hands and reads the next dare. "This one is for Tails.

_Remember the question from last time? Since you answered "no"... You'll never be able to answer no to that question again, if ya' catch me drift. TRANSLATION: DO IT!_"

"Ehhh?" Tails stares at Miyako, bewildered that he still has to do it.

Miyako lightly shrugs as she giggles. A cast member comes out with a mop and hands it to the little _kitsune_. Tails just stares at the mop, flushing at the thought of dancing with a mop. Sighing, he clenches and stands. Tails walks over to the backstage, which confuses everyone. Where is he going? Then, the song "Stand Out" by Powerline comes on. Everyone looks around, wondering where the music is coming from. All of a sudden, Tails slides into the room without his shoes on. Only socks. Stopping in the middle of stage, Tails starts dancing to the song. At first, his moves were awkward. Then, he starts becoming comfortable and goes wild. Taking the mop, he holds it like a guitar and starts moving his other hand in front of the handle, as if he's strumming the strings. While doing this, he does a three sixty and bangs his head to the music. Everyone is cheering him on, especially his friends. Soon, the song ends and Tails is panting. The girls are cheering for Tails as they clap excitedly for his performance. He laughs nervously at him before handing the mop back to a crew member and goes to join his friends. Sonic chuckles as he pats his buddy's back. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted." Tails admits, trying to calm his heart and breathes in some air.

"You did a great job, Tails." Rukia praises him with a smile.

Tails returns the gesture as Miyako giggles. She loved the performance. Reading the next dare, Miyako turns to Cream. "This dare is for you.

_I dare you to make a sweet tasting cake... WITH A CUP OF SALT IN IT._"

"With a cup of salt? Okay! I shall work on the cake now!" Cream confidently tells her.

Jumping down, Cream runs back stage with Cheese right behind her. Miyako watches her go before reading the next dare. "Okay, this is for Rukia.

_Hehehehe... I get the feeling you're going to get many, many, MANY, of this one... KISS SONIC!_"

Before Rukia could say anything, Sonic takes her chin and turns her head to face him. Rukia flushes at this gesture as her stomach contracts nervously. Bending forward, he places a kiss on her lips, which made the girls in the audience squeal in delight. Still blushing, Rukia kisses him back and the Sonic cast just watch with their mouths open. That certainly shocked them. Vector's the first one to speak. "Wait wait wait... You guys are together? Since when?"

Breaking the kiss, Sonic goes to answer while Rukia continues to remain quiet as she blushes nervously. "Couple of weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell us?" Espio asks, still in shock about the sudden news.

"Rukia wanted it to be kept a secret. I respected her wishes." Sonic explains.

As the Sonic cast are speaking to one another, Miyako tip toes over to the audience. Once she gets at the edge of the stage, she looks at her readers. "This won't affect "Inseparable Beings". Just a heads up."

Once she gets her message across, Miyako walks back to her seat and sits down. Seeing that they're still having a conversation, Miyako shushes them as she reads the next dare. They become quiet as she looks at Amy. "This one is for you.

_We cool? If so... Come shopping with me. We'll have to hit Hot Topic, Zumies, Hurley, and all those other stores that aren't your style!_"

"No way!" Amy immediately declines the dare, not wanting to do it.

"You have to, Amy. It's a dare after all." Miyako informs her.

Pouting, a blue cloud hovers above Amy as her ears go down. She doesn't want to shop for clothes that aren't cute. Sighing, Amy looks at the audience. "Okay... After the show we can go."

"Good girl. Next dare is for Espio and Vector.

_Let Charmy become hyper with me. THEN sit through an hour with BOTH OF US!_"

"NO! Our nightmare...has come true!" Vector shouts in fear.

Cold sweat pours down Espio's face as a female wolf runs down the aisle and jumps on stage. Two bags of sugar are in her arms as she grins evilly at the two. Ecstatic about the whole thing, Charmy flies over to her and takes one bag. "Before we begin..."

The female wolf walks over to Shadow and hands him a machine. She gives an apologetic look to Tails before looking at Shadow. "My dare for you...is to look into the machine and come back... Unscathed. Put it on your head and enjoy the show."

Shadow gives the female wolf a strange look before putting the machine on his head. Cackling evilly, she drags Vector and Espio back stage while Charmy follows. Better head off to a empty room. Once those two return, their lives will change... Forever.

* * *

An hour has passed by and a couple of them return. Espio, Vector, Charmy, the female wolf, Rouge and Knuckles walk across stage. The look on Espio and Vector's face...is pure terror and their eyes are wide. Both of them sit down, not saying a word. Rather, they're trying to get their sanity back. Knuckles and Rouge take their seats. Rouge looks satisfied while Knuckles is embarrassed beyond words. Sonic goes to open his mouth, but all three of the men put their hands up. All of them speak at the same time. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well... How about Shadow then?" Miyako questions.

Everyone turns their head at the dark hedgehog as his arms are crossed. His eyes are closed, but they notice a nervous twitch on his fingers. That girls mind... There's something wrong with it. She's not normal. Shadow's eyes open as he narrows his eyes at the female wolf. She just smiles innocently at him before turning to Sonic. With fire in her eyes, she points a finger at him. "Sonic! I dare you to have a dance off with me!"

A cocky grin appears on Sonic's face as he jumps over to the female wolf and stands in front of her. "Bring it on!"

"Hit it, Mimi!" The female wolf points at Miyako.

"Alright, Wolf-chan!"

Miyako picks up a remote and presses a button. The song "Tweezy Dance" by KJ-52 turns on and the dance off begins. Wolf-chan does a couple of back flips as she does a split on the left side of the stage. While this is going on, the audience are clapping at the beat of the song. Picking herself up, she bends her elbows and places the back of her closed hands in front of her chest. Quickly, Wolf-chan starts shaking her body back and forth as if she's being electrocuted. A bunch of wolf whistles are heard from the audience. Then, she stops and raises her arms to the sky as if holding a bazooka to the side. Wolf-chan does the same to her right side and then she motions Sonic to come over to where she is. Shaking his head, Sonic runs over to the left side of the stage, makes some room and starts dancing to the beat of the song. Sonic shuffles his feet as if to warm up and drops down. He spins around on the floor before posing and sticking his foot out in the air. After he gets up, he does the unexpected. The moon walk. The cheer grows louder as Sonic smoothly does the walk with a smirk on his face. After he's done, he gives a thumbs up and the music ends. Everyone in the audience are standing up and shouting out praises to the two anthropomorphic animals. Miyako claps for the two. "Good job, you two!"

"Thanks!" Sonic thanks her before taking a seat next to Rukia.

Wolf-chan takes a deep breath as she stretches. While stretching, two unexpected guests appear on stage. Mr. Tanaka and a tied up Dr. Eggman. Once Dr. Eggman enters on stage, a member unties him before leaving quickly. The audience gasp in shock at the sudden appearance. Wolf-chan looks over at them as she smirks at them. "I have a dare for you two~"

"And that will be?" Mr. Tanaka asks with a questioning glance.

"Why am I here? I have better things to do then to be here! I have a world to conquer!" Dr. Eggman exclaims with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh shut up. This will only take thirty minutes. Here. Scripts for you two." Wolf-chan hands them the scripts.

They take it and read the contents of it. "My dare for you two...is to re-act the scene as Timon and Pumbaa in the hula scene. It's before they get chased by hyenas."

"If it is a dare, then I cannot decline it." Mr. Tanaka bows his head respectfully.

"... I refuse. I'm not doing some stupid Disney reenact scene. Forget it!" Dr. Eggman refuses rudely as he goes to stomp out of the room.

Suddenly, two very angry teenagers block him. It's turns out to be Wolf-chan and Miyako. Rukia blinks as she stares at the seat where Miyako just sat. "Did she just fly out of her seat? Or teleport?"

"I suggest you take back what you just said, Eggman." Miyako warns him as she glares at his presence.

"Hmph! Why should I?" Eggman mockingly asks.

"Because you will have two very pissed off teenagers coming after you. _Nobody_ insults Disney around me and gets away with it. So, you either apologize and do the dare or face the consequences." Miyako explains with a furious tone.

"I would do the dare, Eggman. Mimi looks ready to torture you." Wolf-chan informs him.

Dr. Eggman observes the hostess. Her arms are crossed and her eyes are sharp. Sneering at the teenagers, Dr. Eggman looks at the script. "Fine. If it will get you crazy girls off my back."

The girls smirk at each other before they prepare the scene. Ten minutes pass by and the reenact scene begins. Mr. Tanaka thrusts his arms up. "Whataya want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

Sonic, carrying some outfits in his arms, quickly spins the two around as their old outfits are sent flying in the air and stands beside Rukia again. Mr. Tanaka is now wearing a hula skirt with a flower necklace and flower accessory on his head. He's also wearing boxers. There's a HUGE platter beside him and Dr. Eggman is only wearing boxers with an apple in his mouth. He's on his stomach with his arms and legs tucked in. A couple of beats are heard before they hear the background song. Mr. Tanaka starts moving his waists and starts singing.

"Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy MEAT, eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he IS a treat! Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine. All you have to do is get in liiiine!" Tanaka pretends to look scared as he sings the next couple of lines. "Arrrre you aching?"

Dropping the apple from his mouth, Dr. Eggman grumbles for a second before following after Tanaka. "YUP. YUP. YUP."

Mr. Tanaka stands in front of Dr. Eggman and continues to move his waists. "Forrrr some bacon?"

"YUP. YUP. YUP." Dr. Eggman repeats.

"Heeee's a BIG pig!" Mr. Tanaka sings.

"YUP. YUP."

"You can be a big pig too. OY!" Mr. Tanaka thrusts his pelvis at the end.

To end the scene, Mr. Tanaka and Dr. Eggman run out of the room, screaming. Everyone in the room is dying of laughter, especially with Dr. Eggman's part. Miyako is clutching her stomach as she continues to laugh at the scene. Wolf-chan is laughing with her as she pats her shoulder. Miyako looks up at her with a smile. In her hands, she's holding a mop and a bucket. Miyako gives her a questioning glance.

"My last dare is for you, Mimi. Takes this Magical Mop of Epic Awesomeness," Wolf-chan hands her a mop. "dip it in the Magical Paint of Rainbow Sparkles," She hands Miyako a bucket of Magical Paint of Rainbow Sparkles. "and take it to all the walls of Eggman's base. Don't forget the basement and attic!"

"... Eh?" Is the only response that comes out of Miyako's mouth.

"Oh and take a camera guy with you! We want to see the action." Wolf-chan adds with a wag of her tail.

Sighing, Miyako looks at Rukia and hands her a remote. "In ten minutes, press the button."

Nodding, Rukia takes the remote as Miyako stands. Walking over to a random camera man, she drags him away with her. Poor man has to go through the dare with her, even if he isn't painting the walls.

* * *

Ten minutes passed by. Pressing a button on the remote, the television screen lowers from above. After setting itself, she presses another button and the television screen turns on. It shows Miyako's face on the camera. "_**Alright, we're inside the base. Time to start this dare. Camera man, keep a close distance, okay?**_"

"_**Got it, boss.**_" The man responds.

Miyako has a pair of tennis shoes on with her hair in a low ponytail. Her jacket is also wrapped around her waist. Dipping the mop in the bucket, the colorful sparkly substance stick on the mop. With a determined expression, Miyako bolts down the hallway while spreading the colors around her. Whenever the substance lands on a wall, it spreads itself to cover up the walls quicker. The camera man keeps his pace with the fast woman. Everyone watches with anticipation, wondering if they're going to be attacked. Several minutes pass by and Miyako is coming out of the basement. As she looks around, she pants heavily. Running to the right, she continues to run with the man still behind her. After a while, she finds the attic and starts painting the walls. Once the walls are painted, Miyako gives a thumbs up to the camera man. "_**I'm done!**_"

"_**Good job! Now, let's get out of here.**_" The man tells her.

With a nod, the two walk down some stairs and out into the hallway. "_**Well, well, well... What do we have here? A couple of rats in my base. Seize them!**_"

"_**Ah crap! Run!**_" Miyako orders as the two start bolting down the hallway with robots chasing after them.

Soon, they see another group of robots heading in another direction. The audience gasp as they whisper among themselves. They're hoping they make it. Miyako quickly looks around before pushing the camera man out the window. Both of them crash through the glass and start falling toward the trees. A girl in the audience screams in horror at their fate. They notice Miyako throwing something at the crowd and a huge white gooey substance appear on the ground. They land on the substance, bounce off and land on the solid ground. Cheers echo in the room as the two humans run through the forests. Panting, Miyako stops and leans against a tree. The camera man sits on a nearby boulder. Miyako looks into the camera and makes her message.

"_**That is all for today... Keep the questions coming, everyone... Also... Thank you for the dares. Once chapter ten comes around, we'll do the dares again. Until then... No dares. Just questions.**_" Miyako pauses to catch her breath some more.

A loud boom can be heard from the television, which made both of the humans jump. Miyako turns to the camera again. "_**See you next time!**_"

Miyako raises her hand and presses something on the camera. The screen turns off. The audience can't see what's happening with the two any longer. They will just have to find out if they make it in the next chapter. Silently, Rukia puts up a board that says "Send in questions."

* * *

**To be continued...**

The reason why I kept the dance off short...is because I suck at describing dances. |||||OTL Anyway, you heard right. No more dares until chapter ten comes around. ^^ Any criticism is welcome! Bye bee~


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I believe you guys will like this chapter... A lot. *Winks and giggles* Enjoy!_

_FireWolfHeart: I'm sure they forgive you... Deep down and behind their heart. XDDD I'm sure you could too. *Chuckles* ACK~ I forgot that part! *Whimpers*  
_

_Xx-PinkAurora-xX: Yes they were! XD Thank you! ^w^  
_

_Black Twilight Wolf: Tails was shocked that the Tails Doll gave him a hug. Perhaps if they meet again, then he wouldn't be as shocked. XD HAHA YES! 8D Torture poor Eggman... Mu ha ha ha~  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega characters. Only Rukia.**

* * *

"We're surrounded!" The camera man exclaims.

Miyako and the man are back to back, glancing at the robots that are around them. They're trapped and defenseless. The only thing they have is the camera. If Miyako only had something useful to use against these robots. The only useful thing she used was that gooey stuff. Both of their hearts are beating quickly as one of the robots goes to grab them. Miyako stays where she is, somewhat paralyzed with fear. Then...a miracle happens. In a blink of an eye, a blue tornado starts surrounding the robots. One by one, the robots are sent flying away from the two humans. They watch in awe at what just happened. Sonic lands in front of them with his usual grin. "You two alright?"

"Ah yes... We're okay." Miyako answers, still in shock.

"Good! I'll take care of these guys while you two escape!" Sonic thrusts his thumb behind him as to show them where to escape.

"Okay. Thank you, Sonic." Miyako thanks him with a grateful smile before she runs with the camera man.

Sonic watches them leave before turning to the robots that are staggering to stand again. Smirking, he tenses his legs before dashing towards them. Miyako briefly looks over her shoulder to see Sonic spin dashing through their torso's and destroying them. Turning around, Miyako focuses on running through the forest in front of her. After running for a while, the two make it to a certain tree. What makes the tree different is that it's lighter brown. The rest of the trees are dark brown. She looks around before knocking on it. A couple of second passes by before part of the tree bark opens up. The space inside can only fit one person. Miyako looks at the camera man. "Make sure you close the bark behind you."

The man nods at her as Miyako thinks of her destination. Once she makes up her mind, Miyako walks inside and a bright light engulfs her. Her feet lands on something soft and she opens her eyes. She's in her apartment. The living room to be exact. "Welcome back."

Startled, Miyako turns her whole body around to see Rukia sitting on a couch with an open book in her hands. Trying to calm her heart down, Miyako gives Rukia a weary smile. "Hey. Did everyone go home?"

Closing the book, Rukia looks up at her again. "Yes. Sonic told us to go home while he would go and rescue you. I was going to join him, but he assured me he can handle it on his own. I am glad that you are safe."

Rubbing behind her head, Miyako feels bad for worrying Rukia. Looking around, her eyes glance at a door frame that leads to the kitchen. An idea comes to mind. "Me too. Hey, did you eat dinner yet?"

"... No. I was waiting for you. I do not feel comfortable using your kitchen when you're not home." Rukia admits, standing and placing the book back in place on a shelf that's nearby.

Miyako sweat drops as she shakes her head in disbelief. "This is your home too, Rukia. You can use the kitchen whenever you want."

"I know... However, I am afraid of accidentally burning the house down while I'm cooking." Rukia explains before turning to Miyako.

"... You're not a bad cook." Miyako persists, a sweat drop still hanging by the side of her head.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Rukia says while shrugging.

Sighing, Miyako walks to the kitchen and looks through some food items. Tapping her chin, her eyes browse through the choices. Once her eyes are set on some certain ingredients, she nods to herself before turning to Rukia. She's leaning against the door frame. "How about mac and cheese with hamburger?"

"Alright. Is there anything I can do?" Rukia asks.

"Mm... No. I got this." Miyako assures her with a confident smile.

Nodding, Rukia stands straight before walking out, not wanting to get in her way. Miyako gets busy with cooking the food. About half an hour later, Miyako finishes making the food. Placing the food on the plates, Miyako looks at the refrigerator for a moment. Opening the doors, she looks inside and grabs the apple sauce. She pours some for Rukia and herself. Once she's done with that, Miyako closes the lid and carries the two plates to the dinning table. Not having to say anything, Rukia comes out of her room and walks over to the table. Miyako greets her with a smile before placing the plates down. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you for the meal." Rukia thanks her.

"You're welcome."

The girls take their seats as they eat the food in silence. Rukia eyes the yellow substance on her plate, not seeing such a thing before. Taking a spoonful of the stuff, she puts it in her mouth. Rukia's eyes widens at the taste. It... It tastes like apples! A delightful feeling spreads through her body as she wags her tail happily. Miyako giggles at her reaction, glad that she likes it. "It's apple sauce. If you want some more, they're in the refrigerator."

"Apple sauce..." Rukia repeats while looking at the yellow substance. She then looks at Miyako. "Thank you, but this should be enough to satisfy me."

"Fair enough." Miyako understands as she continues to eat.

The females talk with one another every once in a while, making the place a bit more lively. Soon, they finish eating as Miyako takes the dishes to go clean them. Rukia, however, takes the plates out of her hands. Blinking, Miyako stares at her empty hands before turning to Rukia. "I will clean the plates. You get some rest. You have a talk show tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then. Good night." Miyako yawns as she walks to her room after waving at Rukia.

Opening the door to her room, she walks in and closes the door behind her. A queen size bed is on her right while a closet is in the middle of left wall. A mirror is hanging on the left side of the closet. At the front of the room, there is a dresser against the left wall with a big television on it's right that's sitting on a television stand. Right beside the television is a computer desk where her computer is sitting silently. Above is a ceiling fan. Stretching, Miyako looks at her pajamas that are on her bed. A thought comes to mind. "I should probably take a shower first..."

After deciding, Miyako goes and takes a quick shower. Once she's done with that, she goes back to her room and gets in her pajamas. Taking a towel, she dries her hair to the best of her ability before brushing it. Miyako now feels clean and content. A blissful sigh escape through her lips as she turns the lights off and goes to sleep, feeling comfortable under her covers. Several hours pass by... It's almost three o'clock in the morning. An evil laughter erupts from inside the talk show building. No one is here to stop this person. Who is it and what are they planning? The figure goes through different rooms before coming to a certain room. Several machinery are in the room and there is one in specific the figure is looking for. With a chuckle, the figure walks over to the machine, presses some buttons and pulls a lever down. A green beam shoots out of the machine as the figure watches gleefully, quite excited about what's going to happen in today's show. The Sonic characters are in for a huge surprise.

* * *

Miyako is sleeping peacefully in her room, unknown to the changes she will experience in a moment. The door beside her slowly open. The sound stirs Miyako awake as she opens her eyes. Her body freezes in fear as Miyako's heart skips a beat. Her eyes widens at the sight. A small Rukia is hanging onto the door knob. She's the size of a new born baby. The small Rukia looks over her shoulder, noticing that Miyako is awake. "We have a problem."

Miyako continues to stare, not moving from where she is. Sighing, Rukia jumps down from the door knob and jumps on the bed. She pinches Miyako's cheeks. Miyako winces at the small pain as she sits up immediately with Rukia still hanging onto her cheeks. Letting go, Rukia lands on her legs. Miyako looks at Rukia with a weary glance. "Rukia..."

"Yes?"

"... Please knock next time. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"My apologies."

Patting her head, Miyako takes a closer look at her. She looks...chibi like in a way. More...cuter. Miyako gently picks Rukia up as a warm feeling fills her chest. "You look...really cute. Like a doll."

Rukia flushes at the compliment before she flails in her hands. She immediately goes into denial. "I-I do not! Now, please put me down."

Before Miyako could retort, the two notice a bright light coming from the living room. It dies down after a second passed by. The two look back at each other. Placing Rukia on her shoulder, Miyako pushes the blankets off of her, swings her legs to the side, jumps off the bed and walks down the small hallway. Rukia's eyes glow as Miyako walks down the small corridor, feeling familiar spirits in the living room. "It's Sonic and the others..."

Miyako peeks her head out a little to look into the living room. They're all by the sofa, either arguing or just sitting silently. They're also chibi's. Tails' ears twitch a little before looking at the hallway. He sees Miyako peeking her head out. "Good, you're awake!"

Tails' exclaim catches everyone's attention as they look over by the hallway. Miyako slowly walks in the room, astonished that something like this has happened. Rukia just proved to her that she wasn't dreaming, so... Everything is real. Oh lord... Miyako bends down in front of the sofa as Rukia jumps off of her shoulder and lands on the sofa. "W-what happened to you guys? How come you're all chibi's?"

"We don't know. We just woke up like this!" Amy tells her.

"We were hoping that you could tell us what happened." Espio says.

Miyako shakes her head, still in shock. "I-I don't know. I wish I knew..."

Then, everyone hears the phone ringing in the kitchen. Miyako quickly excuse herself before jogging to the kitchen. Rukia looks at the others, arms crossed. "I hope this isn't permanent."

"Who knows... If it comes to that, we better get use to it now." Knuckles says.

Rukia sighs as she gazes at everyone before she notices a large Chaos Emerald in Shadow's arms. Since he's smaller, he can't carry it in the palm of his hand. Rukia figures that he teleported everyone here by Chaos Control. They hear a pair of footsteps come out of the kitchen. Miyako runs behind the sofa and toward her room, a distraught expression on her face. Cream brings Cheese closer to her, wondering why Miyako had that expression. Several minutes later, Miyako comes out of her room, dressed up in her usual attire. "What's going on?"

Miyako gazes at the small group as she puts her hair up. "There was a break in at the studio and they found a broken machine in a room. I have to get there."

Everyone is surprise to hear the news. Sonic looks over at the Chaos Emerald in Shadow's arms. "We can use Chaos Control. It's quicker that way."

After putting her hair up, Miyako looks at Shadow, who's holding the Chaos Emerald tightly in his arms. She walks over to him and bends down to his height. "Can you please teleport us to the studio?"

Shadow didn't say anything as he holds the Chaos Emerald out in front of him. Everyone surrounds him, preparing to teleport. "Chaos Control."

* * *

They didn't expect what would happen next. As soon as the light dies down and they appear in an area, several girly screams are heard from across the room. Opening her eyes, Miyako notices that they're on stage with the audience in front of them. A lot of girls are present with a couple of boys here and there. Girls are shouting "How cute!" or "That person was telling the truth!" or "OH MY GOD! I want to HUG them!". The second sentence catches Miyako's interest. "What person?"

"Hm? Well... Some girl in a cloak told us that Sonic and his friends will be chibi's today. We came here immediately after hearing that." A random girl answers.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Miyako questions further.

"No... I'm sorry. She was wearing a cloak, so we couldn't tell what she looked like." The same girl explains.

Miyako shakes her head as she gives the girl an assuring smile before turning to Sonic and his friends. "We'll have to find the girl later. Right now... We have a show to do."

"Miyako." Her attention goes to Rukia. "I'll host the show today. You go help the others backstage."

"Are you sure?" Miyako asks.

Rukia nods at her. Seeing as how she's serious, Miyako hands her some flash cards. "Alright then. I'll be back as soon as I can. Have fun and good luck."

Miyako waves at everyone before taking her leave behind stage. Everyone walks to their seats as Rukia jumps and sits in Miyako's seat. Placing the cards on the seat handle, she turns to the excited crowd. "Due to some problems behind stage, I will temporarily take over Miyako's place. Let us begin."

The girls squeal in response, making Rukia fluster a little. Clearing her throat, she looks at the first card. "This is from Xx-PinkAurora-xX. She only has one question and it's for Sonic.

_Have you ever thought of proposing to someone? If yes, who would it be and why? P.S. - I love you Sonic! *Blows a kiss* :3_"

"Ah..." Sonic rubs behind his head, slightly nervous of the last message. "Thanks for the...erm...kind message. To be honest, I haven't thought of proposing to anyone. I'm too young to think about such a thing. Marriage is a big step after all. I'm comfortable where I am right now."

When Sonic said the last sentence, he was looking at Rukia. Rukia blushes a little as she shyly looks down before putting the card to the side. "U-um... Next one is from jane86445. She also has one question and it's for me.

_What star sign are you? That question has been bugging me for a while._"

"I am a Libra. I was born on October fifteenth." Rukia answers before putting the card to the side. She starts looking at the next set of questions. "These set of questions belong to Pandamonium. First question/statement is for Shadow.

_Pandamonium took a test the other day, to see if you would date her. It said that you wouldn't, but you and Pandamonium would be friends! Are we friends?_"

"... She's speaking in third person now?" Vector mutters with a sweat drop, looking at Shadow to see what he would say.

Shadow has his arms crossed and eyes shut, thinking about the question. He's trying to look cool, but since he's a chibi... It's impossible. The position just makes him more cuter. It just looks like he's pouting in a way. Shadow shakes his head, opening his eyes. "I don't know you, so we can't be friends. Acquaintances should be good enough."

The girls in the audience squeal, not seeming to mind his blunt answer. Shadow just narrows his eyes at the girls, trying to look threatening by putting his ears back. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. Makes him more adorable. "You're so cute, Shadow!"

Sonic snickers at Shadow, who glares at the blue hedgehog in return. Rukia shakes her head before reading the next statement. "This one is for Tails.

_Pandamonium took another test, to see if Sonic would go out with her. It said no again, but recommend to take the Tails test. And it said yes to dating!_"

Tails flusters at the dating part, his chest fluttering nervously. He's unsure what he should say about that part. "A-ah... Well, that's great news. I'm...happy for you."

"Awww...~ Tails, you get to go on a date with her. How cute~" Amy teases him, which flusters the young _kitsune_ some more as his tails move around.

"Kyaaa~!" A random fan girl screams, wanting to hug the chibi Tails.

Tails laughs nervously at the attention he's getting, though secretly he's happy on the inside. Moving on to the next question, Rukia looks over at Amy. "This one is for you.

_Pandamonium needs help shopping! Her band concert is in a few days, and she doesn't have anything to wear! Can you help?_"

"Yeah! I'll help out. Just meet me after the show!" Amy agrees with a smile.

"Next...one is for Knuckles...

_Since you didn't like meows, here's barking! WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOG WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!_"

Annoyed, Knuckles twitches at the sound effects, looking at Rukia with a dull expression. Rukia just shakes her head as she continues with the set of questions. Turning to Charmy, she reads the next statement. "The next statement is for you, Charmy.

_Vector and Espio are party poopers! Here's some rope. Pandamonium doesn't know what it's for, so you can have it!_"

Some rope flies over to Charmy and lands in front of him. Thrilled, Charmy picks the rope up, though with some difficulty. "Thanks! I don't know what I can do with it, but I'll figure something out!"

Quietly, while Charmy is distracted, Vector leans over to Espio. "Make sure ya get rid of it when he's not looking. I don't like the look in his eyes."

"Roger." Espio whispers back at him.

"Okay... This one is for Cream.

_How did you meet Cheese?_"

Clasping her hands together, Cream answers with a lot of joy in her eyes and heart. "I met Cheese in a Chao Garden once and we became quick friends. That's also when I first gave him his bow tie. Right, Cheese?"

"Chao chao!"

"Ah! Before I forget, I sent the cake to your house. I hope you enjoy it!" Cream informs her.

Rukia smiles at Cream's answer, finding it innocent and cute. The purple Echidna looks at the last question before turning to Sonic. "Last one is for you.

… _Soooooo… do you like the Nyan cat?_"

"It has a catchy tune, but I wouldn't want to listen to it twenty four seven. I would start hearing things and it would freak me out." Sonic answers honestly.

Nodding at Sonic's answer, Rukia sets the flash card aside before reading the next set of questions. "These set of questions belong to Black Twilight Wolf. First one is for Shadow.

_I wonder... How come your inhibitor rings keep your powers under control?_"

"It's true that I do become more powerful when I take my inhibitor rings off. However, I become exhausted after a certain amount of time. These rings make sure I regain my energy. I will only take them off when I need to." Shadow explains.

"Sounds reasonable. Alright, next one is for Rouge.

_If you were able to successfully get the Master Emerald...what would you do with it?_"

"Why, I'll store it in my jewel collection. It will have a special place." Rouge answers after thinking about it.

"Yeah, well that place will remain empty. Not when I'm around to protect the Master Emerald." Knuckles says, eyeing the bat.

Rouge sighs as she shrugs at his serious side. Even when he's around, there are times where the Master Emerald gets taken away anyway. Of course, she won't mention it. "Next one is for Vector.

_Why do you always blush around Cream's mom?_"

"A-ah... Well you see..." Vector starts flustering at the question, causing some of the characters to snicker at his reaction. "S-shouldn't it be obvious?"

"Nope." Charmy says with a teasing grin.

Vector growls at the small bee before he goes back to answering. "W-well... It's because... I have a-a-a crush...on her."

A lot of 'awwww's' erupt from the audience as Vector continues to rub behind his head, embarrassed with the attention. Rukia chuckles at him before reading the next question. "This one is for Espio.

_How's it feel living with Charmy and Vector?_"

"... It's alright. There are times where it gets too noisy and I can't meditate. Other than that, it's comfortable. In a way." Espio honestly answers.

"He cares!" Charmy cheers.

"..."

"Next question is for Big.

_How come you like fishing?_"

"It's verrry...relaxing...and...fun..." Big slowly answers as Froggy croaks in agreement.

"Next one is for Amy.

_Do you think Tails is cute?_"

Amy ponders on that question as she gazes at Tails. "Hm... In a way, he is. He's younger than me, which makes him a lot cuter. Just like Cream."

Cream giggles at her answer as Amy smiles at her reaction. Rukia chuckles at their cuteness before looking at the next question. "This one is for Cream...

_Do you miss Emerl?_"

Almost everyone tenses at the question, turning their heads to look at Cream's reaction. Her head is down, immediately feeling upset. However, she tries not to cry. She doesn't want to ruin the atmosphere by crying. "Y-yes... I miss him a lot..."

Cheese goes to comfort her, patting her shoulder and then hugs her head, feeling sad as well. Cream looks over at Rukia, telling her to continue. Rukia hesitates for a moment before she goes onto the next one. "This one is for Sonic.

_Why do you like chili-dogs?_"

"My uncle, Chuck, would always make chili-dogs when I was really young. Ever since I took my first bite, I've always loved chili-dogs. That...and they're just awesome. Hands down." Sonic answers with a grin.

Just seeing Sonic's out going personality made Cream feel better as she starts smiling a little. Seeing that Cream is smiling again, Rukia sighs in relief. As Rukia goes to put the flash card down, a black wolf from the audience jumps and lands on stage, startling some of them. He walks over to Tails with two pictures in his hands. The black male wolf hands them to Tails as he takes them with a confused look on his face. "Tails, I have your parent's name... Your father's name is Amadeus Prower and  
your mother's name is Rosemary Prower. Those are your parents name...and they are alive. That's what they look like."

Tails widens his eyes as he immediately looks at the pictures. No way... He didn't think... Mixed feelings start swirling in the pit of his stomach as tears start falling from his eyes. Not sad tears. He's overjoyed that his parents are still alive and he has their pictures in his hands. Tails looks at the black wolf with appreciation in his eyes. "T-thanks... I don't know what e-else to say..."

The black wolf just shakes his head. "It's no problem. See ya."

The male jumps off the stage and runs out of the room, not to be seen until next time. Tails clenches the pictures in his hands, putting them away for the time being. He will frame them later. Before Rukia can say anything, her eyes glow a little before feeling Miyako coming out from back stage. The audience notice Miyako coming toward the group and they clap happily. Smiling at the audience, she waves at them. Rukia jumps out of Miyako's seat and sits next to Sonic. Miyako takes her seat. "It seems that girl broke a shrink ray machine. The mechanics are fixing it as we speak. Anyway, how is everything so far?"

"Pretty good. Occasionally, the girls would squeal at our presence and Tails found out about his parents." Rukia fills her in what happened during her absence.

"Is that so? I'm happy for you, Tails." Miyako smiles at him.

Tails twin tails flutter happily as he returns the gesture. Again, the girls squeal at his cuteness. Miyako lightly sweat drops at the fan girls excitement. Miyako looks at the two flash cards that are sitting by her side. She picks up one of the flash cards as she turns to the audience. "I know this is late, but I'm happy that you guys are here today. We have two flash cards left, so here goes. These set of questions belong to FireWolfHeart. First question is for Knuckles.

_I have it! You're bipolar, aren't you?_"

"No." Knuckles answers without hesitation.

"He's in denial..." Amy mutters which earns her a glare from the red Echidna.

Miyako laughs nervously at the two before reading the next question. "This one is for Rouge.

_So... How was the kiss? ;)_"

Rouge's mouth curves into a sly smile as Knuckles crosses his arms and looks away, a blush on his cheeks. "Very satisfying. I can tell you the details-"

"NO! Don't do it!" Knuckles scowls at the bat.

Rouge 'pouts' at him, her ears lowering a little. "Why not? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Uh..." Knuckles stares dumbly at her, not sure what to say to that.

Rouge chuckles at his expression, satisfied with him being dumbfounded. Going to the next question, Miyako looks at the crowd. "This next question is for Sonic, but the answer is at the beginning of the chapter. Moving along, the next one is for Cream.

_How did the cake making go?_"

Cream pouts, feeling a little down. "It...didn't go so well. Rather, the cake didn't look so good when it was cooked. The middle part of the cake sunk in too."

"Yikes. That's what happens when you add a cup of salt. At least, I think so..." Miyako mutters to herself before shrugging. "This one is for Amy. She sounds upset in this one.

_Why didn't you meet me in the parking lot after the show? :( We didn't get to go shopping! DX_"

"... I knew I forgot something! I'm really sorry! Um... Let's see... I'll meet you and Pandamonium after the show. I'll try not to forget this time!" Amy apologies, her ears going down as guilt fills her heart.

"I'll make sure you won't forget. Next question is for Rukia.

_What's your favorite attack?_"

"Hm... Favorite attack..." Rukia repeats as she ponders on this one. She looks at her right arm as a blue mist surrounds her arm. "This attack. It's when I can take away evil spirits."

"That trick never ceases to amaze me. It always makes me shudder whenever I see it." Miyako admits, shuddering after she says so. Miyako goes onto the next question as the blue mist disappears from Rukia's arm. "This one is for Charmy.

_We had fun with Vec and Esp last week, didn't we? -insert warning to turn off the audience's perv minds!-_"

"Yeah we did! I never realized that we can see so many different expressions from them. It was an awesome experience!" Charmy grins at the question, flying in mid-air.

"... I'm very curious on what happened, but I won't ask. Next question is for Vector.

_NOW am I annoying? XD_"

"... Yeah. You are. You proved your point in the last chapter." Vector gruffly admits, scratching behind his scaly head.

Miyako chuckles before going on to the next question. Once she reads the question, a grin forms on her face. "This one is for Espio.

Y_ou know we had fun playing "dress-up". Especially with you being Rapunzel!_"

_**Silence**_

"Rapunzel...?" Sonic asks, seeming to hold back his laughter.

Espio remains quiet, though the blush on his cheeks proves that it's true. Laughter erupts in the room as Espio crosses his arms in annoyance. Rukia shakes her head as she looks over at Espio with an apologetic look. He notices this before sighing and briefly shrugging his shoulders, seeming to know that it would come out eventually. After a while, the laughter dies down. Taking a deep breath, Miyako goes onto the next question. "This one is for Shadow.

_.. A-am I on "The List"? -.-_"

"... Who knows. I'll let the question haunt you since you made me suffer." Shadow says, not going to answer her question right away.

"... My prayers go to you, Wolf-chan. This one is for Tails.

_Why did you forget to make the sandwich?_"

Tails' ears go down as he realizes that he forgot something too. Laughing nervously, he rubs behind his head sheepishly. "Ah... Ha ha... It slipped my mind? I'm sorry. I'll do something about that... Wait until next week, okay?"

Sonic pats his shoulder as Miyako goes onto the next question. After reading the question, she takes out a tape recorder. "Since he can't join us, Mr. Tanaka looked at this question (_Did you have fun being Timon?)_ before the show and left his answer in this tape recorder. This is what he said." Miyako presses the button before they hear Mr. Tanaka's voice from the recorder. "_It was an interesting experience. Let me know if you wish for my assistance again._" Miyako clicks the button to stop the recording and puts it away. "Next question is for...me!

_You know you had fun using the Mop of Magical Epicness to paint Eggman's walls with the Paint of Rainbow Sparkles, right? Despite any burns, cuts, scratches, and/or maiming?_"

"Ha ha... Yes, despite some minor wounds, I did have fun. It was a thrilling experience. I'm curious to know what kind of dare I will have in chapter ten. We shall see." Miyako chuckles with a smile before reading the last question. "This one is for... Oh! Cheese!

_... ... I just realized no one has said ANYTHING to you! DX Poor Chao! How do you feel about that? -holds up translator stolen from Tails-_"

Tails didn't say anything about the stolen translator. He'll let it go since he does owe her a dance with a making of a sandwich. Cheese seems to have cleared his throat as to speak. With the help of the translator, everyone is able to hear him clearly. "I feel a little sad that no one asks me questions, but I deal with it. As long as I can be around happy people, then I don't mind if people don't ask me questions."

There is another silence in the room. Miyako looks like she's about to cry before she turns to the audience. "S-someone... Please ask Cheese questions too! Okay? Oh gosh..."

While Miyako struggles to hold in her unhappy tears, Rukia takes the last flash card from her. Cream is busy hugging Cheese, feeling bad that he feels that way. Rukia watches the two for a moment, frowning a little before reading the first question. "These set of questions belong to thereader15. This one is for you, Miyako.

_Which song do you like better: My Immortal by Evanescence or Beautiful Beautiful by Francesca Battistelli?_"

Taking another deep breath, Miyako goes to answer. "I have never heard of "Beautiful Beautiful" before. However, I did listen to it. I loved the lyrics. I do know "My Immortal"... However, if I were to choose... It would be "Beautiful Beautiful". By the way, if you wish, you can call me Miya."

Having calmed down, Miyako takes the card away from Rukia to read the next question. "This one is for Rukia.

_If you had to choose to save either a burning library or a burning apple orchard, which would you save?_"

"..."

"Rukia?" Miyako questions before looking over at her.

Miyako widens her eyes as Rukia's eyes start watering. Her body is shaking as she puts her closed hands over her mouth. "I-I have to choose? Really? H-how cruel..."

Starting to freak out, Miyako calls out for a crew member. Immediately a man comes out with an apple in his hand. He hands it to Miyako as he runs to the back again. By now, anime tears are coming down Rukia's cheeks. "Rukia... Look what I have."

Sniffling, Rukia looks at Miyako and notices the big apple in her hands. Her eyes become big as tears stop flowing down her cheeks. She wants that apple. Now. Rukia holds out her hands in front of her, pouting in Miyako's direction. Rukia hopes she doesn't tease her. Miyako's heart skips a beat at her cuteness before she hands the apple to Rukia. She grabs it and puts it on her lap, staring intently at the apple. "Will you answer the question, Rukia?"

"..."

Miyako sighs as she shakes her head. "We'll come back to her. Next one is for Knuckles.

_Sorry if I made you upset, but anger management classes aren't that expensive. I'm sure we can all help pay for them if you'd like!_"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Knuckles refuses her offer, still in denial.

"Okay... Next one is for Shadow.

_EEP! I'm a fan girl! Why did you decide to save Earth from the space colony?_"

"... Another fan girl..." Shadow sighs before he goes to answer her question. "I decided to save Earth because I kept a promise to Maria. To protect humanity and let them have a chance to be happy."

Miyako nods at his explanation, knowing that he has kept his promise so far. Looking at the next question, Miyako turns to Rouge. "This question is for you, Rouge.

_First off you're gorgeous! Now, which guy are you more attracted to, Knuckles or Shadow?_"

Rouge smiles gratefully at the compliment. "Thanks for the compliment. Let's see... I would say Knuckles since we did kiss after all. Also, he's really cute when he becomes flustered when I tease him. Now, don't get me wrong. Shadow is a handsome hedgehog with his mysterious and dark side, but I prefer Knuckles."

Knuckles didn't anything, preferring to keep his mouth shut on the matter. If he were to say one word, people would start teasing him and he would become angry again. "This apple...is so huge..."

Sonic looks over at Rukia to see happy anime tears running down her cheeks. Sonic sweat drops at this, not seeing this side of her before. Wiping away the tears, Rukia goes to answer her question. "Um... I would save the library because there might be some books that don't have copies that are available in other libraries."

"Good answer... Are you feeling better?" Miyako asks.

"Yes. I'm very satisfied." Rukia answers with a smile.

"Alright. Good. Last question is for Sonic.

_How did you feel when you found out that Rukia was blind in one eye?_"

Sonic tenses at the question, looking to the side. An old emotion starts resurfacing in his heart, but he forces it down. "Knowing that she won't be able to see in that eye again just upsets me. I was pretty angry with myself since I wasn't there to prevent such a thing. I hate being helpless and I could only watch when she was battling against that guy. Alone."

Rukia watches him, seeing that he's clenching his fists. Before Rukia could say anything, her eyes glow as she looks at the left wall. A huge robot punches a hole in the wall and comes right in with Dr. Eggman right beside him. The scientist is furious right now. Listening to what he had to say, Miyako slightly sweat drops. "He's so angry, he pronounced my name wrong."

The huge robot then heads toward Sonic and Knuckles. It slams it's fist onto the couches as everyone dodges in time. Dr. Eggman escapes by crashing through another wall. Sonic and Knuckles are standing side by side, ready to take down the robot. Since they're smaller, the robot is a lot bigger to them. Before battling, a burst of green light hits all of the Sonic characters. Everyone else cover their eyes to prevent blindness. Once the light dies down, everyone looks at the characters and find out that they're back to their normal size. Amy cheers. "We're back to normal!"

"Which means that taking down this robot will be a piece of cake." Sonic smirks as he dashes toward the robot.

Clenching his fist, Knuckles runs over to the robot as well. With both of their powers, they punch/spin their way through the robot, destroying it in the process. The audience scream out their names as they clap their hands in joy. Seeing that it's the end of the show, Miyako runs to the edge of the stage with a smile. "This is the end, everyone! I'll see you next time!"

Placing the apple in her mouth, Rukia picks up a card board and holds it up for everyone to see. "Send in questions" is what it says. Amy stretches as she turns to the two girls. "Come on you guys. Let's do some shopping!"

Pandemonium and Wolf-chan jump out of their seats to join Amy. The three of them left, letting the others deal with the mess Dr. Eggman caused. Meanwhile, with the crazy girl, she scowls quietly to herself. She WILL make them chibi's again. No matter what.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Ooooo~ I wonder who the girl is? Mu ha ha~ You will NEVER FIND OUT! NEVER! 8D *Cough* Anyway, this chapter is pretty long. I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^ Any criticism is welcome! Bye bee~


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Time for another talk show! This chapter is a little short, so I apologize for that._

_The Mystery the Hedgehog: Thank you for adding this story to your favorite and alert list. ^^ Me too! ACK! I wish I can hug their chibi forms... =w= *Cough* *Cough* Thanks for pointing that out. I fixed it. XD ME TOO! Cheese will be answering questions too! =w= Haha I try to add in things. Next week is going to be hectic. *Rubs behind head* Mu ha ha~ Yup, she chose the library. ^^ Bye bee~ *Waves*  
_

_Black Twilight Wolf: Yes he is! *Chuckles* Yup! Another robot destroyed and yes he is funny. XD Thank you!  
_

_thereader15: (Rukia: I forgive you. I do not know why I was crying... Perhaps it was the chibi effect. Also, I am glad to hear that.) I do too! Thanks for suggesting it. ^w^ Also, thanks!  
_

_amme1998: Thank you for the review and kind comment. However, I can't accept questions from the review section. Please forgive me.  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega characters. Only Rukia.**

* * *

Every crew member in the back are running around trying to gather certain information. They're trying to figure out who the culprit is who destroyed the chibi machine. Sadly, no results have turn up. Miyako sighs in frustration. Not at the crew members, but at the mysterious culprit. She can only pray that they catch the person responsible soon enough. While glancing around, Miyako notices the time. The show is about to start. Miyako stretches her arms as the tension in her arms become relaxed. She sighs in content as she starts walking over to the waiting room. Most of the Sonic characters are sitting while the rest are leaning against walls and door frames. Rukia senses Miyako nearby and looks at her way. This catches everyone's attention as they glance at Miyako's way. With her right hand on her hip, Miyako browses at everyone's faces. With a smile, Miyako tilts her head upward, motioning them to follow her. "It's show time."

"Alright!" Some of them shout in excitement as they run/walk out of the room. Rukia calmly approaches Miyako and stands beside her. They watch the heroes leave before glancing at each other. Miyako just chuckles as Rukia sighs with a smile on her face. Walking after the heroes, they hear cheering coming from the audience. The girls emerge from back stage and the crowd goes wild with excitement. Miyako smiles at their enthusiasm as she waves at them. Rukia side glances the crowd, gives them a brief nod and walks over to her seat next to Sonic. Miyako rests her bottom on her chair and relaxes while taking out four cards. She waits for everyone to quiet down before speaking. "Welcome to chapter seven of "The Talk Zone". I sadly have to inform you that today will be a short talk show, but I shall have exciting news at the end. Hopefully, it will make up for the short chapter. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Everyone in the audience shout in reply as Miyako picks up the first card. After reading it's contents, she goes to speak. "These two questions belong to Trubeque. First one is for Cheese.

_Here have a toaster, point it at your wonderful host and pull the lever to not shoot at her :)_"

"... Eh?"

A toaster comes out of nowhere and lands in front of Cheese. Curiously, he picks it up and aims the toaster at Miyako. Cold sweat drops from the side of her face as she covers her face with the flash cards. Cheese pulls the lever and nothing comes out. Miyako peeks from behind her cards and sees nothing coming out. A sigh of relief escape through her lips as she pouts. "Why must you try to shoot me? So mean..." Miyako goes to read the last question, feeling a little down now. "This question is for Sonic.

_How long has it been since you changed your socks...?_"

"Uh... Yesterday?" Sonic hesitantly replies, unsure of when he changed his socks. Everyone gives him disgusted looks while Sonic shifts his eyes nervously. "Hey! It was yesterday!" he defends himself.

"Then, why did you sound hesitant?" Rukia questions.

Sonic rubs his nose nervously before turning to Rukia. "I forgot if I did or not, but I remember now!" Everyone is still suspicious of him since his eyes are still darting around. Miyako shakes her head as she reads the next set of questions. "Seven questions belong to Pandamonium. First one is for Shadow.

_Aw, only acquaintances? I'm not a fan girl, except when it comes to your chibi form…_"

"Yes. Only acquaintances. Even if you're not a fan girl, I still don't know you well enough to call you a 'friend'." Shadow answers. His ears twitch upon hearing the word 'chibi'. He seriously hopes that something like that won't happen again. The fact that he turned into a chibi humiliated him. Of course, Shadow didn't show it back then. It would ruin his pride if the blue faker knew about his discomfort. Miyako watches him for a moment before going onto the next question. "This one is for Tails.

_Aww~! I'm glad you got a picture of your parents! Have you framed it yet?_"

"Yeah I did! It's at my workshop right now, so I can't show you," Tails answers with a smile, his twin tails moving about happily. Miyako moves onto the next one. "This one is for Amy.

_That shopping trip was fun! I like hanging out with you and Wolf-sama! Lets do it again sometime!_"

Amy laughs nervously as she nods at the hyper message. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun... I have a lot of new clothes thanks to you guys." Of course, she doesn't mind shopping with the hyper girl, but Wolf-chan would drag her around and let her try on clothes that Amy wouldn't consider wearing. It WAS part of the dare after all. Miyako chuckles at Amy's discomfort before moving onto the next question. "This one is for Knuckles.

_Would you like bird tweeting? Owls hooting? Donkeys he-hawing? Fish- I don't know what sound a fish makes…_"

"I don't know either..." Miyako mutters, amused by the last statement.

Knuckle sighs at the question, seeming to have given up of being angry. He's just too tired to deal with these type of questions. "Neither," Knuckles replies while rubbing his head, feeling a headache coming shortly. Moving on, Miyako reads the next one. "This one is for Cream.

_Yum! The cake was delicious! You should open a bakery!_"

Cream giggles, obviously pleased with the message. "Thank you! I am happy that you loved the cake," Cream pauses for a moment before responding to the third exclaim. "Maybe when I grow up, I will! I still have a lot of learn from my momma and I hope I can use her knowledge through my cooking, " Cream clasps her hands together as she finishes her reply. Rukia smiles at the little rabbit's joy. Her desserts are really good. Who knows. Maybe she will be a baker when she grows up. Only time can tell. Miyako reads the next question as a smile forms on her lips. "This is for me!

_Speaking of star symbols, what is yours? Mine's Virgo!_"

"I am a Capricorn," Miyako answers with pride. Rukia glances at the last question. "This one is for me.

_What's your symbol on the Chinese zodiac? Mine's a rabbit!_"

"I am also a rabbit. After all, I was created last year by Miyako," Rukia replies as Miyako nods with a smile. Ah... The memories. Just thinking about writing several chapters for "Inseparable Beings" just makes her happy. She will be upset when the story ends, but also satisfied that she completed her first story on Fan-fiction. Sighing, Miyako continues on with the questions. "Alright. These set of questions belong to FireWolfHeart. First question is for Sonic.

_So there was no high level, super battle involved with saving MiMi?_"

"Nah. Those guys were easy to take down," Sonic answers with a smirk. He didn't need to go super on those bucket of bolts. That and he didn't have the Chaos Emeralds with him to go super. "Next question is for me.

_Is the random cameraman okay?_"

Crossing her legs, Miyako turns to the audience with a nod. "Yes, he's alright. I told him to take a break until he's ready to come back," Glancing at the next one, she turns to Amy. "This one is for you.

_You liked shopping with me and you know it! Right? Ignore the flamethrower I'm hiding behind my back!_"

"Well..." Amy hesitates with answering the question. That is, until she heard the last comment. "A-ah... Yeah! Of course I did! It was awesome..." Amy laughs nervously at the end, too afraid to say anything else. Miyako goes to read the next one. Before she can, however, a crew member comes out and whispers in her ear. Nodding, Miyako hands the flash cards to Rukia and leaves wordlessly. Everyone watches in confusion, wondering what's going on. Rukia sits in her chair, not saying anything about Miyako's departure. The only conclusion she can come up with is that they found something that deals with the culprit. Rukia scans the next one before turning to Cream. "This one is for you.

_Awww... It's okay that the cake didn't work for you. It was just something different to try, right?_"

"Yes. It was. Though, I do wonder if there is a dessert out there that has a cup of salt in it," Cream ponders on this, thinking of doing other experiments at home. Maybe she'll invent a new kind of dessert. That would be great! Cream giggles with delight as she can't wait to go home and try different things out. Rukia turns to Shadow. "Question for you.

_Well... Will you tell me now? Even though I already know the answer? Please please please please please please please please please please please PLEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE?_"

"No," Shadow coldly refuses to answer. His red eyes scan the audience, an unamused expression on his face. "If you know the answer, then don't beg me anymore."

Some people in the audience shiver uncontrollably at his cold tone. Judging by his response, it's obvious on what the answer is. Rukia sighs at the dark hedgehog's tone as she glances at the next question. "Knuckles. It's your turn to answer.

_... ... ... ... ... Am I annoying you now?_"

"Yeah. You are," Knuckles answers without hesitating. What's with reviewers trying to annoy him and some of the Sonic cast? Guess they want to see some sort of reaction out of them. Knuckles crosses his arms, grumbling quietly to himself. Rukia turns to Espio. "This one is for you.

_Was I not supposed to let that detail slip?_"

"... It is obvious on what my answer to that question will be," Espio replies in a hushed tone. He is still embarrassed about that whole dare and was mentally scarred from the whole experience. Espio can only hope that his scar won't deepen with the dares in chapter ten. Reading the last question, Rukia turns to Vector. "Last question goes to you.

_You know you had a much better time playing house with me and Charmy. Especially with you playing the mommy!_"

Vector's green face immediately turns bright red as the audience start laughing hysterically. Him? As the mom? He must have worn a dress too! Just the thought of Vector dressing up as a woman causes the audience to laugh even harder. Even some of the Sonic cast are laughing. "S-shut up! It was a dare! I had to, dammit!" Vector swears out loud, which made some of the audience to stop laughing. They certainly don't want to anger the crocodile. Rukia gives him a weary glance. "You should try not to curse too much in front of the children, especially if there are some in the audience."

"Ah... My bad," Vector murmurs an apology as everyone quiets down.

Seeing his chance to speak, Tails turns to the audience. "Hey ah... I sent a video of me dancing while making a sandwich at your house. Hope you...like it."

"I'm sure she will. Alright, we're at the last set of questions. They belong to Black Twilight Wolf. First one is for Shadow.

_Is there any kind of respect you have for Sonic the Hedgehog?_"

Shadow thinks about the question, side glancing the faker beside him. Sonic is watching him carefully, wondering what his response will be. Turning back to the audience, the black hedgehog comes up with an answer. "I see him as a worthy opponent."

"... I suppose it is a 'yes' then. Okay, next question is for Knuckles.

_The spikes on your gloves...are those actually real spikes on your hands?_"

Knuckles clenches both of his hands as he raises them in front of his face. A proud smirk rests on his lips. "Yeah they're real. I can climb up rocky surfaces with these spikes. It's also quite effective against unprotected opponents."

"... Better be careful around his spikes. Okay, next question is for me.

_Why do you always bow to people while apologizing to them?_"

Placing the card down for a moment, Rukia goes to answer. "To be respectful. My parents did it in the past. I have observed them as child, followed their footsteps and now it is a habit of mine to bow to others while apologizing. I hope this answers your question," Rukia scans the next question before turning to Charmy. "This one is for you.

_Want some sugary candy from the snack bar?_"

"YEAH! Where's the snack bar?" Charmy questions as he starts flying around the place, expecting the candy stand to come out of nowhere.

"Espio..."

"..." Espio wordlessly follows the hyper bee, who decided to go back stage to look for the candy. Rukia sweat drops at the bee's hyper active personality before looking at the next question. "This one is for you, Vector.

_How can you stand Charmy while he's hyper so much?_"

"Ugh... I guess I'm used to his hyper personality. We do live together after all. At least he makes life...erm...more enjoyable, especially if we don't have jobs to do," Vector answers honestly.

"Coming through!"

The said hyper bee flies over to Vector as the crocodile ducks out of the way. Growling, Vector stands as he chases after the bee with Espio following from behind. "Wait till I catch ya, Charmy!"

Everyone watches in silence as the Chaotix detectives leave the room. Rukia shakes her head as she goes onto the next question. "This one is for Rouge.

_How was Knuckles doing after he kissed you? XD_"

Rouge chuckles at the question, glancing at the said Echidna who is not looking at her. At all. Rather, he's trying to avoid eye contact with her at all cost. "Oh... He avoided me for a while. Knuckles wouldn't even look at me after we kissed."

The red Echidna grumbles, not saying anything at the moment. Rukia chuckles as she goes onto the next question. "Next question is for Tails.

_Is it true that you can keep up with Sonic at his speed while twisting your tails together?_"

"Yeah! I may not be fast at running, but I can fly pretty fast. I trained really hard to have the chance to catch up to Sonic. I'm glad that the training paid off," Tails eagerly answers the question, thinking about all of the times he caught up to the fast hedgehog. Sonic grins at his little brother's enthusiasm as Rukia smiles at him. "Next question goes to Sonic.

… _Don't you find it a little funny that Eggman always loses to you?_"

"Sometimes. Though, it's his fate to lose against me. In the games, the comics, and in "Sonic X"." Sonic replies with a cocky attitude while he smirks.

"Right... Last question is for Amy.

_Why do you like shopping so much?_"

"Because it's a lot of fun! I get to buy new clothes, hang out with my friends and a lot more," Amy says with a lot of enthusiasm.

Rukia nods at Amy's answer before looking at the last comment on the card. "Black Twilight Wolf thinks Cheese is cute."

Cheese happily chaos away as Cream giggles at his joy. Placing the card down, Rukia turns to the audience. Before she can say anything, someone from the crowd throws a rock and hits Knuckles. "Ow! The hell?"

All they see is a metal version of Knuckles flying out through the window. There is silence before Rukia turns, once again, to the audience. "Miyako has told me the news. Apparently, in the next chapter, there will be a competition between the heroes. What kind of competition, you ask? You'll have to wait to find out. The show...is over!"

The audience clap their hands as Rukia holds up the "Send in questions" board. While this is going on, Miyako is with some crew members who are examining the scene. Her eyes are wide as her heart skips a beat at the find. "T-this is..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

I wonder what happened? *Ponders with an evil grin* Ha ha~ Wait until the next chapter to find out! 8D Any criticism is welcome! Bye bee~ *Waves*


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who added this to their favorite and alert list. Please read the bottom of this chapter to get some information on whats happening with my life right now._

* * *

"It's... It's..." Miyako trails off as she stares at the object with sparkly eyes. "It's a Kuma plushie!"

Most of the crew members in the room fall over in disbelief as Miyako picks up a brown teddy bear and hugs it close to her chest. The bears expression, however, isn't as cute as it's appearance. A dull anime expression. Though, Miyako doesn't seem to mind it. She's quite happy to be exact. Miyako has always wanted a Kuma plushie and she finds one in this room. How lucky is that? One of the crew members clear their throat to gain Miyako's attention. "May I show you our find, Miyako?"

"Hm? Ah yes, please do," Miyako answers, slightly flustered that she let the plushie distract her.

Nodding, the man draws her attention to the plastic bag in his hand. Clicking the flash light on, he motions the light to the bag. Miyako fixes her glasses as she squints her eyes at the bag to get a closer look at it. Inside the bag is a strand of hair. She widens her eyes at the important find. After a moment, Miyako narrows her eyes a little before pointing at a random crew member. "Quick. Take this to the police. We need to find this person as quickly as possible. We can't afford to let something like this happen again."

"Yes ma'am!" the man salutes before taking the bag and quickly leaving the area.

Miyako glances back at the man who found the evidence, "Is there anything else?"

"Sadly no. If we find anything unusual again, we will report to you," the man responds with a shake of his head.

Miyako nods as she pats his shoulder before taking her leave. A sigh of disappointment escape her lips as she slouches her shoulders. That strand of hair is their only hope of finding this person. Hopefully its not fake... It didn't look fake. Then again, she wouldn't know. She can't tell the difference between fake and real hair... If there really is any difference. Miyako scratches and messes with her hair in aggravation. Too much thinking for her exhausted mind. "Something on your mind, Miyako?"

Miyako's eyes brighten up at the familiar voice as she turns her head to the left. There, standing with her arms crossed, is Rukia. Her eyes slightly narrowed with worry of her creator. The purple Echidna notices some dark circles under her half open eyes. Probably exhausted. At least that's what she thinks. Rukia can't read minds after all, but can read a bit of body language. Miyako smiles at her, happy to see her. "Ah... Just thinking about the case right now and other things. Don't worry about it."

Rukia narrows her eyes some more at the way Miyako spoke. Her words were quiet and slightly slurred. Someone who is exhausted no doubt. Silently, Rukia strides over to her with a frown before taking her hand and drags her to a room where she can rest. Rukia doesn't want to see her collapse. It worries and upsets her just thinking about it. If she did collapse... Rukia would feel guilty for not keeping a better eye on her condition. Miyako can only watch Rukia with wide surprised eyes, not sure where she's taking her. "W-where are we going?"

"You need your rest Miyako. You have been working too hard," Rukia replies with a simple answer.

"B-but..." Miyako stops, making Rukia stop as well. Rukia turns to her with an unexplainable expression, "What about the talk show and my other stories? I need to...-"

"Miyako," Rukia interrupts her before Miyako continued. Her voice is stern, but her expression softens with every word she utters, "The talk show is not going anywhere. I am here. You need to stop carrying all of the burdens by yourself. It is not good for your heart or mind. For your stories... If you feel like you are being rushed, then that means you are not enjoying yourself. You need to relax... And rest your strained mind."

After speaking, Rukia pokes her forehead and Miyako flinches a little before pouting at her. "Do this for your readers... And for me. I do not wish to see you collapse due to stress," Rukia tightens her grip on Miyako's hands, "It would upset me that I could not prevent such a thing. That is why I want you to take better care of yourself."

Miyako watches Rukia carefully, noticing a slight crack in her tone. She furrows her eyebrows in concern. Is Rukia...holding her tears back? Guilt erupts in Miyako's tight chest. She was so focused on getting things done that she didn't notice Rukia's state. Not wanting to worry the young Echidna any more, Miyako bends down and hugs her, in which the Echidna returns the gesture. Miyako feels so bad that tears start forming in her eyes. "I-I will leave things in your care for a while..."

Rukia backs up to wipe away the incoming tears in Miyako's eyes with her thumbs and gives her a warm smile, "Thank you. Now... Please go rest and rely on me for a while. I will make sure that everything goes well."

"Okay," Miyako replies, swallowing down the numbing pain in her throat before she gives Rukia one last hug.

Rukia returns the other hug without hesitating. Miyako stands, waves with a smile, and leaves the room. Making sure that shes not around, Rukia turns her head and body towards the light that's near the stage. Rukia narrows her sharp eyes before she saunters over to the light.

"I will not fail you, Miyako."

* * *

As you can tell, there are no questions answered in this chapter. That will happen in the next one. Two reasons. One: Once I answer question in chapter nine, you guys will be able to send in your dares for chapter ten. *Grins* Reason Two: I want to get this information out to you guys as fast as possible.

When I was updating "Inseparable Beings" and "The Talk Zone", I didn't have to worry about anything for a while. I had a lot of free time. Now... I don't have that much free time anymore. I am becoming an adult and my responsibilities has increased. Next week, I will be searching for a job and when I do find a job, I won't be able to update as frequently as I did in the past. Meaning my updates will be random from here on out. I am terribly sorry for those who have waited a long time for an update. I am a horrible author for making you guys wait.

I hope you guys can forgive me. I still have everyone's questions, so no need to worry about that. *Smiles* Anyway, good bye for now everyone. Ah yes, the famous words.

Any criticism is welcome here.


End file.
